


Family

by Midlifecrisis



Series: The Journey [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Family Issues, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midlifecrisis/pseuds/Midlifecrisis
Summary: Following on from Alone and Together, how will Even and Isak become a family? An investigation of what we mean by family...I hope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Much slower posting this time. Hope that's ok.

This summer in Tromsø had been the best summer of Isak's life. Even better than last year when he met and fell in love with Even. Because this was the summer that they really became a family.

Even and Isak junior had arrived with the car full to bursting of their clothes and gear, which in turn had left Isak's heart full to bursting with love for his husband and step-son. Even had continued to be super efficient and organised, ending the lease on their Oslo flat and arranging for their few large items to go into storage, although Isak suspected that Isak junior had been a big part in making that happen. Together, all three of them had spent the next four weeks turning the little house into a home and getting ready for Even to start work and Isak junior to start school.

Isak enjoyed or rather cherished every minute. Everything carried meaning. Hanging shirts in the wardrobe, finding a place for snow boots, laying out Even's art stuff. All showed him that they were a family. He especially loved watching Even organise, frame and hang his treasured photographs. Photos of Isak junior: delicate shots of a baby and toddler, ubiquitous toothy school photographs, and more up to date candid ones. There was a tranquil collage of views and landscapes that Even had snapped around Oslo, which now included some new ones of Tromsø. There were a few artistic and subtle shots of Isak, but it was one of their wedding photos that had pride of place and Isak loved it the most. It was informal, actually snapped by Sonja at the cafe after their ceremony. Isak and Even and been standing next to the window, obviously deep in conversation, but the look in their eyes said it all - only focused on each other. The light was beautiful and it shone. They shone. Isak had not yet tired of looking at it and he doubted that he ever would.

At the end of the first week of school, and Even's first week at work, the two men lay in bed, just touching and going through their day talking and drawing out from each other important moments to share. 'Touching base' Even called it. 

Isak sighed particularly deeply.

"Are you ok?"

Isak nodded into the crook of Even's neck, "Sooooooo ok." He hummed and smiled.

"This is good isn't it?" Even smiled back, letting his fingers rhythmically move through Isak's hair, twirling and carding.

"Isak seems to have had a good start." Isak spoke gently.

"Yes. I like that boy Dànel who came round yesterday. His mum is the new Sami Studies teacher at the school and they both just started when Isak did. That's maybe why they get on. That and his love of terrible teen music!"

"He was talking about a girl that he sat beside as well. Sofie, I think?"

"Yeah." Even paused. "She apparently also loves the same tuneless bands! He said she has a condition that means she uses sticks and sometimes a wheelchair to get around. I'm actually pretty relieved. Two new potential friends in the first week is a bit of a result. I had no idea what this move would be like for him, but it seems to be one of the best things we've done. Moving, organising, all the planning and stuff, just seems to have...well, made us closer."

Isak kissed his husband's cheek and snuggled tighter. "Don't forget we've got dinner with Amir and his new girlfriend on Saturday. He's told me nothing about her, except that he has a new partner and he'd liked us to meet. I hope this one sticks. He's been so unlucky in love, it would be nice to have another couple to do things with." 

And then he groaned, "Fuck, I think that's the most middle aged, middle class thing I've ever said."

Even giggled, kissed his husband and whispered, "We are middle class and middle aged...want me to make you feel young again, Isak?" pronouncing his name with the strongest Norwegian accent he could muster.

Isak remembered, leaned closer and let himself be kissed. 

\----

Isak and Even were late for dinner. This was common for Even and terribly annoying for Isak. He despised being late. The table was booked for 19.30, but it was already nearly 20.00 and they were just getting into the taxi. 

"God Even, how can one man take so long to get ready? You know I hate showing up late."

Even simply kissed Isak on the cheek and mumbled, "I just want to look my best for you."

Isak tried to stay annoyed, but he couldn't argue, Even was looking particularly attractive. His hair had just been cut and he had done it in a slick and rather smooth style. He was wearing a crisp and tight fitting blue suit that brought out the light and colour in his eyes. His little 'pan' badge was pinned to the lapel. And to top it all, he had chosen a simple white T-shirt that showed his gracious neck off to its full effect. On his left hand, his granite ring gleamed. Isak sat beside him in the taxi, just holding his hand, twirling his own wedding band, and feeling like the luckiest man on earth.

They arrived at the restaurant in a cloud of apologies and introductions. Isak could see that Amir was actually giving off an air of being quite nervous...he must really like this girl. Everyone was standing awkwardly round the table.

Even blustered in, easy going and enthusiastic, "Hi, I'm Even." He shook hands with Amir's date. "And this is my gorgeous husband Isak. Isn't he beautiful?" Isak rolled his eyes. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Blue, and yes he is!" said the brightest smile Isak had seen in a long time (apart from Even's of course). Her voice was deep and smooth, her hair short but with a soft wave to it. She had minimal make up on but even Isak could tell it was expertly applied. She was tall and statuesque, wearing a smartly tailored suit. Amir was staring at up at her, with a look of total surrender. He was so gone, Isak grinned to himself.

"It's very nice to meet you." Isak smiled. "And such a relief that any women is willing to put up with Amir here."

Blue smiled gently, "Actually, I'm nonbinary. My preferred pronouns are they, them and theirs. It's very nice to meet you too.

"I'm so sorry, Blue..." Isak began to apologise. "I just assumed... I mean I didn't know...I shouldn't have assumed." His face began to colour. "To 'assume' just makes an 'ass' of 'u' and 'me', right? I mean, Even here is pansexual, you can tell by his little badge that he wears. When I first met him I didn't even know what it meant, and I also thought I was straight, just out of a disastrous marriage. It was Even's arse that made me realise I was gay. Even's first relationship was with a nonbinary school friend." The three of them were staring at Isak and his blush bloomed beautifully. His words tailed off. 

Blue continued to smile. Even tried to hold in his laughter and snorted.

Even stepped forward and gently took Isak's hand, "Baby, shall I save you now? Let's sit down?" And turning to Blue, "Can you believe that it was such beautifully constructed speeches that first attracted me to Isak?"

Everyone laughed, even Isak, although the colour stayed in his cheeks.

"It's ok, Isak." Its only annoying if people use the wrong pronouns once I've told them."

"Oh, I'd never do that, Blue. I'm not homophobic, well obviously not, I'm gay. But also I'm not transphobic or gender critical..." He looked at Even. Even smiled at him. He slowly said, "I just ramble when I'm nervous, as I think you can tell."

"And isn't it endearing." Even finished. They all laughed lightly again. "So, how did you two meet?"

The rest of the evening went very well. The food was delicious, although as usual, Even planned his first two courses round the dessert options. And also as usual, Isak and Even both wanted what the other had ordered and ended up sharing, eating contentedly from each other's plates.

"You two seem very happy together. How long have you been married?" Blue asked.

"Just since January," Even said, and then proceeded to tell Amir and Blue their whole story. Amir had only ever heard Isak's side before, so was delighted to hear about Isak's first gay kiss with Morton up against the hotel front window in front of Even. He talked about the symbolism of their wedding rings. Amir was very impressed with Isak's bravery in wearing a kilt to get married in.

"Why a kilt?" Blue asked "Are you Scottish?"

"No!" Isak shook his head, "but my mum's family is. My uncle sent it over for the ceremony."

"Wow, your mum must have been so proud to see you wear it."

Isak nodded, looked at Even and then shook his head. "Actually, my mum and I are..." He turned to Even, "I don't know the Norwegian word..'estranged'" he said in English.

Even supplied the word and Blue nodded, they seemed to understand. "My parents and I are also estranged. They didn't cope with my coming out at all. It was healthier to stay away. Was it because of your coming out?"

Isak went silent.

"I think it's my turn to apologise." Blue said sadly, "it's none of my business."

"It's ok," Isak continued. "We actually haven't spoken for many years. She has severe mental health issues and didn't know about my wedding to Jess. She has no idea I'm gay, or married to Even or living in Tromsø. Or how happy I am."

Blue breathed in to speak, "I often feel that I would like to get back in touch with my parents, but I want to wait until I'm in a really strong place, mentally and in other ways," they smiled at Amir. "It's too risky otherwise."

Isak could feel Even's eyes on him, but giving him space, letting him choose whether to speak or not.

"I've been thinking of speaking to her. Isak junior has asked about her and I suppose, like you, I know that I'm so happy...so truly content, I love my life...perhaps now's when I should. I don't know." He sighed, "it's just so hard."

They all nodded.

"One for the road?" Even suggested and turned the conversation to easier topics to complete their evening.

At the door, Isak and Amir shook hands to say goodnight, but Even and Blue embraced warmly.

"It was so lovely to meet you both. I hope I'll see you again." Blue smiled

Isak grinned at Amir, "You can bet on it!. Goodnight!"

Isak was thoughtfully quiet on the ride home, and as they got ready for bed. It wasn't until they were 'touching base' that he spoke.

"I think I'm going to try to contact my mum." And he began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Isak loved Sunday evenings in their little home.

Even, if not on shift, would be preparing food for their evening meal, usually something that he could take his time over and really build flavour into. Isak’s favourite was his vegetable stew, but he also did curries and spicier fare, usually involving fish. He would also make dinners for the following week, which could be stored in the fridge or freezer. The smells were always delicious and Isak’s mouth would be watering by the time they sat down to eat. He had even started making his own bread, which both Isaks loved.

He did turn the kitchen into a messy war zone, but Isak reckoned that it was worth it!

Isak junior was usually sitting at the kitchen table completing homework that he had been putting off all week. Sometimes Isak was able to help him with the science stuff. Even insisted that his homework was done in their shared family area and not his bedroom, so that he could keep an eye on what he was doing. Isak wasn’t sure how long Isak junior was going to agree with that, but he was pretty impressed that Even had got away with it for so long, now that Isak was nearly fourteen. Even was a good father: he was quite strict but fair and usually consistent. They had continued having their twice monthly family meetings which were mostly positive.

For his own part, Sunday evening was a chance to get himself ready for the following week: work tasks like checking his schedule, but usually more mundane things like ironing his and Even’s clothes, polishing shoes and removing the devastating mess of three men and a weekend in a small house. It made him feel very grown up. Even insisted that Isak junior did his own ironing, which once again impressed Isak no end.

The radio was on in the background playing classical music – Even’s choice as he was nearest the switch.

It had been this way for nearly two months now and as he caught Even’s eye, Isak smiled and sighed in contentment.

Isak junior looked up from his textbook and laptop, “When are Gran and Grandad coming to visit?”

"We've agreed that they'll fly in on the Saturday that the school holiday starts, so still three weeks away. I think their flight arrives about lunchtime. They'll spend a week with us and then fly back to Oslo. 

"Can Dànel come for dinner when they're here. I'd like them to meet my friends."

"That's a great idea. Maybe we could have a bit of a party when they're here, you could invite Sofie as well."

Isak junior smiled, and his laptop made a singsong noise. "That's Dànel now. Can I go upstairs to speak to him?"

"Have you finished your work?"

Isak nodded.

"Ok then, but the food will be ready in about thirty minutes." 

Isak nodded again, shoved his laptop under his arm and disappeared to his room.

"It's great that he found a good friend so quickly." Isak smiled at his husband, as Even continued stirring and tasting. "Do you think it's difficult at all for Dànel moving to the city from his settlement?"

Even shook his head. "Just like Isak, he's had to move, for him it's because of his mum's job. It can't be easy leaving your rural community behind and living in the city. I think the Sami community in Tromsø is pretty strong."

"He's a really bright boy. And a hard worker. It's clear he is keen to learn, and they seem to talk every day on Skype! He's so cheery." Isak continued. "I'm actually going to their specific settlement as part of our next round of sample taking next week. Should be interesting! I'll maybe speak to his mum for some advice?"

Even nodded and paused. "Perhaps we could invite Amir to come to the dinner as well. He could bring Blue. Let Sonja's mum and dad see a bit more of our life here. How does that sound?"

Isak paused. "Do you think... I mean... I'm not sure Amir will want to bring Blue. They've only been dating for a few months...you don't think dinner with your ex in-laws might be a bit intense?"

"Nah, I really like Blue and they are so easy to talk to. Along with Dànel and Sofie, I think it could be an interesting little gathering."

"Even, you're not being purposely..." He stopped.

"Purposely what, Isak?" Even asked carefully, frowning.

Isak shook his head, "Nothing." He mumbled.

"No, explain what you mean." Even turned his body fully to face Isak. His tone sounded annoyed and his body was straight and tense. 

"Well, it's just that...those guests could be seen as quite provocative. Are you trying to get a reaction out of Jens and Marta?"

"I can't believe you actually said that out loud, Isak. Do you really think I would do that?"

Isak had the good sense to look at his shoes, but he blundered on regardless. "Maybe not on purpose, but perhaps a bit of you wants to shock them or force them to acknowledge that...well your sexuality is not heteronormative and that there are lots of other differences in the world. Dànel is Sami, Sofie has Cerebral Palsy, Blue is non-binary, Amir is Indian, I'm gay, you're pan..."

"NO Isak." Even glowered. "I simply want to invite our close friend and his partner and Isak's two best friends." 

He began to stab the pot ferociously with the wooden spoon. The contents were starting to slop over the sides and burn on the ring. It began to smoke. Without looking at Isak he spoke very carefully, tightly though his teeth.

"I can't believe that you think I would use people like that."

"Even, you love drama." Isak continued against his better judgement, he walked over and started wiping the rings with a damp cloth, "and these are your ex in-laws. It's the perfect way to stir up trouble without even having to try. And then you can blame them for being the problem, because they're prejudiced."

Even stopped, quietly switched off all the cooking rings and picked up his coat and scarf. As he put on his boots he said in a voice like the edge of a glacier, "I need some fresh air. Please keep an eye on the oven. It'll be ready in about twenty minutes. I'll probably be back by then. Probably."

As the door closed firmly, but definitely not slammed, Isak came thumping down the stairs, "What's that smell? Is something burning? Where's papa going?"

"Some dinner spilled. He...erm... just needs some fresh air."

Isak rolled his eyes and asked patronisingly with a dramatic sigh, "What did you do wrong this time?"

"Nothing, and for god's sake stop doing that or your eyes will stick facing the back of your head!" Isak snarked at him.

"You don't need to take it out on me," Isak shouted back. "You do it all the time too!"

"Fuck this." Isak muttered, picked up his finished ironing and stormed up the stairs to put it away.

Even was not back in time for dinner. The two Isaks ate alone at the table and the dinner was a decidedly tense affair, not much conversation, and absolute not the haven of comfort that Sunday night dinner usually was. Isak didn't even taste the food. He was lucky to actually swallow it at all. Isak junior retreated to his room as quickly as possible. And no wonder! 

Even only returned when Isak was ready to go to bed. The two men got ready in silence, Isak moving around Even with choreographed carefulness, never close enough to touch or share a space.

Even was already under the duvet when Isak came through from the bathroom. His back was facing the centre of the bed, face to the wall, eyes tightly shut in the classic 'pissed off spouse' position. Isak slipped in behind his husband and snaked his arm over Even’s waist, letting his hand rest in the dip above his hip. He felt Even tense up. Silence. Isak took in a big breath,

"I'm sorry Even."

Nothing.

“I’m really sorry baby. I didn’t mean to insinuate that you would use other people, our friends, to cause trouble.

“Then why did you say it?”

“I don’t know, maybe…I’m not sure. I guess I’m nervous about what Jens and Marta will think of us...of me.” He sighed, letting his thumb caress the tiny bit of skin it could touch. “You made them sound quite conservative and I really want to make a good impression. Let them see what a loving home we have for Isak. When you started to list the people we could invite…”

“Isak, I want to invite our friends who happen to be diverse, not BECAUSE they are diverse, but because they are our friends: mine, yours and Isaks’s. Although to be honest I couldn’t be happier that they are so wonderfully…them, because life is life and love is love and I love our life. Don’t you?” he rolled over to face Isak, eyebrows raised, jaw tight.

“Yes, I do. Very much." He tried to break the tension by stroking Even's chin. He thought that this might be the first time that his touch would have no effect on his husband, until he saw Even's eyelids flutter and his lips part.

"I'm so sorry. And I think I need to apologise to Isak as well. I was pretty rude to him too." He sighed, "I hate it when we fight..."

“No, I don’t like that either.” They looked at each other. Eye to eye they allowed the forgiveness and healing to flow between them. Hurtful things had been said apologies had been made, love would now step in and let it be.

"What are they like?"

Even rubbed his finger across Isak’s eyebrow. “Sonja's parents?"

Isak nodded.

"They're actually pretty decent people. They didn't like me much, I was never sure if they thought I was going to be unfaithful because I was pan, or I was dangerous because of my mania and depression. I think they thought we got together because Sonja was pregnant."

"Didn't you?"

Even smirked, "Straight to the point...eh babe?"

"Sorry." Isak looked away, ashamed again.

"No, you're probably right. And Sonja and Erik are so much better together. As are we." A smile and a delicate kiss to Isak's lips.

“What do you think they’ll think of me?” Isak whispered.

Even looked thoughtful. "Marta will think you’re handsome – because you are gorgeous - and will ask if you’ve met William and Kate. Jens will talk to you about Manchester United for hours, so you’d better do some research. And they will love you because I love you and Isak loves you and that’s all that really matters. And if they don’t, then who cares?”

Isak smiled softly. “Thank you.”

They cuddled for a little while longer, but Isak could feel that Even was still unsettled, he was fidgeting and his breathing was still heightened, not starting to relax like it should for sleep. He gave him time.

"Isak, can I ask you something. Just say if you don't want to talk about it."

Isak nodded silently.

"Have you done anything about contacting your mum?"

Isak took time to answer, "I sent an email to my uncle asking for an update on her and perhaps a contact. I haven't heard back." Isak gave a watery smile.

Even smiled back and kissed him softly. He pulled him into his embrace and rubbed small circles on his back with the tips of his fingers. He was reconnecting with Isak, who settled into it gratefully.

"Now how about a Sunday night fondle to put this all behind us.”

Isak laughed tenderly and happily fondled his husband.


	3. Chapter 3

The man on the screen in front of Isak was frowning and wiggling around, trying to see if the connection was working. He looked to be about sixty, with short curly grey hair and a strong face. His Uncle Callum.

"Hi, Isak...um...which one are you?" He asked in English.

Isak smiled back. "Hello. I'm Isak," he pointed to his chest. "This is my husband Even." Even waved.

"Oh yes, I recognise you now, but I think you were still at school the last time I saw you face to face."

"Thank you for sending the kilt for me to wear at our wedding. I hope it wasn't inconvenient."

"No, it was really lovely to be contacted by you. I was glad to help out."

"It was definitely a surprise!" Even added with a grin.

"Oh, it was no trouble. It was really nice to hear from you after all these years. Honestly...glad to be useful. I hope the wedding went well."

Isak flushed at the recognition of the lack of contact with his family. His face tensed and he awkwardly looked at Even. Callum saw the blush and read the glance well, "Let's get one thing clear Isak. It's lovely to speak to you and although we could play a blame game, I really don't think we should regret anything that's happened. Lets just try to get to know each other better now. We can't change the past, but the future's ours to work with. I'm really pleased to be back in contact with you...and I'd love to see some wedding photos!"

Isak's smile broadened and his forehead relaxed. He felt Even's hand rest lightly on his thigh.

"That's no problem. I'll add you on my Facebook if you like."

Callum agreed.

"So I contacted you again because I haven't spoken to mum since...well actually for nearly ten years. Things just got so hard and she was refusing help and support and I didn't know what to do. It's been so long now and I don't think she knows anything about my first marriage and I know that she has no idea about Even or my life in Norway."

It was Callum's turn to look awkward, "Actually Isak, that's not specifically the case. It's not the case at all actually."

"Oh?" Isak asked.

"Me and your mum have been in much closer contact since you and she became estranged. All of a sudden being without you, made her realise that she had been relying on you too much and needed some proper professional help, so she contacted me and we kind of got to know each other again. I see her once a week or so and I told her about you asking for the kilt and your wedding."

"Oh, she knows? She knows where I live and who with?"

He nodded.

"Did she say anything?"

"Yes...but only that she's glad that you're happy. Do you know our history...me and your mum's?"

Isak shook his head.

"I'll not bore you with details, but when your dad and mum got together, your dad kind of encouraged her to spend less time with us. This meant that when he and then Lea left, you were really all she had. I had left her alone as well. Then when you and her....became distant, she contacted me and we very slowly rebuilt our relationship. It really wasn't easy. My one rule was, however, that she had to seek professional help. It's taken a long time and actually there have been lots of false starts but she now has a psychiatrist she trusts and is on a medicine regime that seems to be working. I'm not sure if you understand what that means. I know you're a doctor but more in research?"

Isak nodded. He looked at Even and Even nodded back at him.

"I understand because Even has Bipolar Condition, and also relies on skilled professionals for therapy and medication." He spoke more quietly, "I don't think I really understood at all when I lived with mum."

It was Callum's turn to nod. "I didn't understand either." He took a big breath. "Have you spoken to Lea lately?" 

"We text occasionally. Birthday cards, not much more."

"Yeah, similar with your mum. I haven't spoken to her in years."

Isak felt his face burn in shame and the guilt at his familial distance, feeling it turn into a hard ball in his stomach.

There was a significant pause which became uncomfortable. Isak had no idea what to say. He felt like the shittiest son in the world. Callum, mercifully, broke the impasse first.

"So...you want to contact her? Your mum, I mean."

Isak voice was quiet, "I think so."

"Well, she lives in a flat now, she gave up the house years ago, but attends a day centre for a couple of hours a few times a week to help stay level and interact with others. They have carers who encourage her with participation in all kind of things. Her depression still causes her issues, but it is much more controlled. She has quite significant social anxiety in unfamiliar situations and struggles outside of her routine. She gets confused sometimes but...well, familiar faces help."

Isak nodded along to all of this.

"So, I think it's best if I let her know that you would like to contact her, and then I'll email you with her response. It'll give her time to process it all. You can then decide what you want to do. How does that sound?"

"It sounds fine." Isak didn't know what else to say - 

I'm sorry for being a rubbish son? 

I'm actually terrified and don't really want to see her? 

I think it's probably too late? He kept all these opinions to himself.

But the thoughts must have scudded across his face like clouds on a sunny day, because his uncle spoke kindly, "Well I'm sure this has been a lot to take in, so I'll let you mull all this over with your husband and I'll get back to you once I've spoken to Marianne." Callum stopped and waited. "It's a big step, Isak. You're doing fine. I know you probably feel guilty...but don't. This is perhaps just the right time for all of this now. Maybe she wouldn't have been ready before."

"Thank you Callum." Isak's smile was thin but genuine.

"You are more than welcome. Isak...Even." He nodded, "I'll speak to you both soon." And he was gone.

Isak sat and stared at the blue screen where Callum's face had once been. Even reached over Isak's lap and quietly turned off the computer.

Isak twisted himself round and reached his arms round Even's back, pulling him tight to himself and just breathing him in. Even did nothing but hold him tightly in return.

Eventually Isak pulled away. "That was really difficult. I don't know what I had been expecting but I'm totally exhausted."

"What can I do to help?" Even asked tenderly.

"Well all I can do now is wait to hear back from him, and if she'll want to talk to me." He kissed Even on the lips with purpose. "So can we talk about something else?"

"Ok..." Even began tentatively, "Why don't you tell me about your trip next week. You always feel better talking about work trips. Where are you going and what are you up to?" 

Isak's face lit up at the request, so Even stood up and pulled Isak by the hand from the kitchen table over to their small sofa. It was comfier and changed the atmosphere from the previous conversation.

Isak began slowly, but quickly picked up enthusiasm. He couldn't help it. 

"We leave on Sunday and we'll be away for a week. We're going to a Sami settlement called Masi, which is about six hours away by road."

"Who's 'we'?"

"It'll be the lab technicians and the medical doctors together in one team, because we're taking samples from the local environment but also from the people of the native population...things like skin, hair, saliva but also my usual trio of blood, pee and poo."

Even laughed, "You and your poo samples!"

Isak giggled, "And then the anthropologists will be in another small team, completing questionnaires and interviews with a random selection of locals."

"Where do you stay?"

"Most of us are with local people, who we lodge with, but there's a few holiday rentals or some hardy souls bunk up in communal buildings." Isak twisted his body and leaned back against his husband, his legs thrown over the arm of the chair, the back of his head resting on his shoulder. He pulled Even's hand into his own and started playing with his fingers. "Wifi is pretty patchy, as is phone signal. I'll call you on the landline...I'm going to miss you!"

"Me too." Even kissed the curls on the top of his head. They stayed that way for a long time, quietly relaxing onto each other. Isak could feel his soul start to get back to a more settled tone, the conversation with Callum had shaken him, but spending time with Even like this reminded him, as it always did, of how good his life was and how strong he felt because of his husband.

He was the first to interrupt the silence. "Erm...when's he back, Isak I mean?" Isak asked innocently.

"Not until late. He's having dinner at Sofie's, with Dànel too. Why?" Even replied not so innocently.

Isak turned round to face him, pushing himself clumsily until he was up and over, legs on either side, sitting on his husband's knee. "Do you fancy a little sofa action?" He wiggled his bottom.

Even lifted his head up until it was nuzzling into Isak's neck, smiling at his husband rather amateur but very sweet seduction technique.

"Well...you know how much I love any kind of action, but I'm not sure the sofa is such a...mmmm...good idea?"

"Oh come on. It's been ages since we've done anything outside the bedroom. Not even in the shower, and I miss the kitchen action...pleeeeeeease?"

"Are you begging?" Even giggled as Isak rather clumsily and inexpertly writhed on top of him, "because I might struggle to refuse you if you beg."

Isak sat back, "Pretty please, baby?" Isak whispered. "Let me ride you."

Even growled, that did it for him. He reached his hands slowly down the back of Isak's trousers, palms on his arse cheeks, sliding, or at least trying to, slide his jeans down, they were pretty tight. Their kissing started slowly and softly, but Isak could feel himself warming up and becoming more aroused. He sat back and began to unbutton Even's shirt, pulling it down off his shoulders, so that he could get his lips and tongue on to his shoulders and collar bone. As the bristles of his beard rubbed Even's skin he could feel Even's breath hitch. He leaned up and let their tongues touch, the tips just gently moving, open mouthed caressing and teasing. He planned to go slowly.

As they kissed, Isak heard the sound of a key in the door and tensed up immediately under Even's touch.

"What?" Even asked lazily, lost in a lust haze. "Why are you...?"

"Shit. Shit! Even. Isak's home. Quick move. Move, move, move." He tried to stand up and pull his trousers back up to cover his exposed cheeks.

"What?" Even whispered and shouted at the same time. "Oh god..."

They both clumsily tried to move apart, but their legs were tangled and their clothes all in the wrong place, getting in their way. In his panic, Isak narrowly missed sticking his knee into Even's crotch. Even couldn't get Isak off of his lap without just dropping him, and Isak's feet were stuck under Even's thighs.

"Shit, shit, shit..." Isak continued to repeat.

By the time Isak junior had opened the door and was standing in the living room, very little had changed. Isak was still on Even's lap and Even's shirt was still open, but luckily Isak's arse was covered and no private bits were on display. They were both out of breath and very out of sorts. Isak groaned and hid his face in Even's neck.

"Holy fuck!" Isak junior exclaimed, immediately looking at something very interesting on the ceiling. "If it wasn't bad enough listening to you moaning NOT very quietly in your bedroom, you're now going to bang in the living room where ANYONE could walk in."

Isak had eventually managed to extricate himself from Even's lap, and had rolled until he was sitting on the sofa beside Even, awkwardly smoothing his hair, unsuccessfully tucking his t-shirt in and also gazing at something very interesting but this time on the floor.

"God, Isak, I'm so sorry." Even began. "I thought you were out late. We would never have started to..."

"STOP! Please stop!" Isak junior shouted loudly. "Do NOT finish that sentence. I beg you. Sofie wasn't feeling well so her mum brought us home early." 

He looked at both men, opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again. He did this at least twice.

Finally all he did was declare "Goodnight." and stomp off up the stairs.

Isak and Even stood gazing after him, at the empty space at the foot of the stairs. They both slowly turned to look at each other, and as quietly as they could, dissolved into giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know of any errors. I have tried to research thoroughly, but I can only use the Internet and books as I can't afford another visit yet!


	4. Chapter 4

The mobile lab was hi-tech when it came to the lab equipment and facilities inside. The vehicle itself however was older, rougher and much more uncomfortable. Definitely more low-tech on the upholstery, suspension and heating system.

The seven hour ride from Tromsø to Masi was long, but had felt even longer due to Isak's nausea, the numbness in his arse and the internal temperature which fluctuated between Sahara desert and Antarctic tundra with nothing in-between. Isak had never been happier for a journey to reach its destination.

Masi itself was a traditional spread-out settlement of red wooden houses and barns, orange out-buildings and temporary tent-like dwellings. The scenery, as usual, was stunning and the river clear and wide. The whole place was charming, but it was also a busy, working community. This was no chocolate box painting.

Equipment was placed around, clearly in use, and things looked rather more utilitarian than picturesque. Isak loved coming to places like this, seeing people play their part and rely on each other. As he thought about it he realised that he felt the same way about his current job...and also his life with Even and Isak. He was pleased to be a significant part of things that mattered.

The mobile lab was set up in the grounds of the church, which was a short walk from the family Isak and Amir were staying with. And although away from Isak junior and Even for a week, this was a part of Isak's job that he looved. Just treasured. He was doing something worthwhile and overwhelmingly satisfying. It filled him with happiness.

His lab team were extremely well prepared and knew exactly what they were doing every minute of every day. The timetable was full. Firstly, they collected, processed and stored the environmental samples brought to them. Because Isak and Amir had been on collection duties last time, it was their turn to be restricted to the lab this time round but it was a simple, repetitive job that allowed for chat and banter between the two friends.

"How are things going with Blue?" Isak asked as innocently as he could, paying full attention to the sample containers in front of him.

Amir grinned easily, obviously happy to share, "Really well. I really like them. We've talked about going on holiday together."

"Wow, that's great." Isak grinned back, his fingers busy peeling and sticking on labels. "Where to?"

"Somewhere hot, I think, with plenty of facilities and easy living. Probably a cheap Mediterranean resort somewhere. Blue says they love sunbathing and lazing around for holidays."

"And you two are...getting on fine?" Isak floundered a little at what words to use.

Amir grinned even wider, "I don't kiss and tell, but let's just say we fit together pretty well." Amir paused. "Can I be honest?"

Isak nodded, but avoided eye contact in case Amir would feel uncomfortable.

"I've never been in a relationship like this...ever. It's so...right. Because we don't take anything for granted, we have to talk about everything before it happens and it's really intimate. I don't think I've ever been so honest about..." Amir whispered, "...sex. And what I like. I really like them. A lot."

Isak's smile also grew. "I'm really happy for you, but please, no gory details."

Amir laughed out loud, "Promise." He turned to look at his friend, "What about the romance of the century...the 'ship known as 'Evak'. How are you guys doing?"

"Evak?" Isak snorted, "Don't ever say THAT again, especially not to Even. He'd never stop using it! We're good actually. The usual learning to be a couple stuff, and living with Isak certainly makes things less...spontaneous, but I really like it, having a stepson. Although, he nearly caught us in the act on the sofa last week."

"Oh my god. What did you do?"

"Well, he ignored us for a few hours, but then Even had a chat with him about sex and boundaries and apologised on behalf of both of us. Even is so open about this stuff. He's pretty great. For example, Isak has always known that his dad is pansexual. He's never felt weird about it because it's never been a secret. Mind you, no child really likes to think that their parents really have sex!"

"I remember thinking my parents had only done it twice because there was only me and my brother!"

Isak laughed. "Even was my first...you know...first...man...after I came out, so I've never slept with another man, and I can't think that I'd ever want to. He's so beautiful." Isak's eyes glazed over a little and he got a smooshy look on his face.

"Aw, Isak is still in luuuurve. Nothing will ever destroy your haven of luuuuurve."

Isak made a face, "Actually...Isak's grandparents are coming to visit in a few weeks."

"Even's mum and dad?"

"No, they passed away when Isak was just little. It's Sonja's parents."

Amir breathed in through his teeth, making a hissing noise, but he still had a big smile on his face. "The ex in-laws? That should be interesting!"

"You'll get to see for yourself, we're inviting some friends to a party slash gathering type thing, and it'd be great if you and Blue could come. Support me a little."

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for anything!" He elbowed Isak in the ribs. "Right, hurry up slow pants, I want to be out of here by 5.30. Out hosts promised us a good dinner and some strong local liquor, and we can't be rude guests."

\----

"We don't always eat reindeer, but we thought a traditional meal would be a nice way to welcome you to the settlement." Hanna, their host declared as she laid the food on the table. Both Isak and Amir made appreciative sounds and started filling their plates when invited to.

Isak guessed Hanna was in her late twenties or early thirties. Her and her husband Iissát were one of the few families who still made a living from reindeer husbandry, although they had been forced for economic reasons to diversify into selling Sami crafts online and offering tourist events - some in summer and some in winter that relied on snow, like reindeer 'safaris'. They were semi nomadic, and had two young boys and one new baby who Hanna was still nursing. The two older children had been exceptionally well behaved during the meal and dad had helped them as necessary. Apparently the boys were already learning traditional skills from both parents.

"Thank you so much, Hanna," Amir said as he rubbed his stomach and moved from the table to the softer seating area, "That was delicious and we so appreciate your hospitality."

Hanna smiled. "That's ok. We are getting paid but it's fair if after coffee, the dishes are on you." Both men agreed happily.

Isak watched as Hanna settled down and started feeding baby Jonne. Iissát was watching them carefully, obvious pride on his face. He was a man of few words, but Isak could see how comfortable he was in his home, and how happy his family made him.

"He seems very content." Isak smiled, nodding at the baby in her arms.

"Yes, he is. Thank goodness...third one and all! He'll have this feed and then hopefully sleep for the best part of the night."

At this comment Iissát got up and announced that he would put the other two to bed, and then go out to complete some jobs. He nodded curtly but politely at his guests.

"Do either of you have children?" Hanna asked, once they were alone.

Amir shook his head but Isak nodded as he took a sip of coffee, "I have a stepson from my husband's previous marriage. He's actually called Isak too - which as you can imagine can cause a bit of confusion. He lives with us in Tromsø, and I think he prefers it to Oslo. He's nearly fourteen, but not too bad for teenage moods."

Hanna nodded, "The Sami version of Isak is Iissát. So my husband is Isak too!"

"Really! God...we're so common." Isak chuckled.

"So you have a teenager? I'm not looking forward to having three teenage boys in the house!" Hanna sighed.

Isak made a face and agreed, "I know what you mean, but Isak junior is pretty great. He's friends with a boy who moved to Tromsø from this village. He was the first friend he made at school because they were both new I think. They've made a nice friendship.

"Dànel?" Hanna asked.

Isak nodded.

"It was a bit of a scandal when they left for Tromsø. When Dànel's father died, everyone just assumed his mum would remarry. I quite admire her. She wanted to do something different with her life and took the opportunity. I would hate to leave here, and my livelihood and family, but I understand that it's not for everyone."

"Isak says she's a very good teacher, and he is getting pretty good at some basic phrases in the particular Sami language that she is teaching. He practices with Dànel. He's enjoying learning about Sami history and culture too. It's something that he wouldn't have had a chance to do in Oslo."

Amir and Hanna began to talk about her work selling crafts online, but Isak started watching baby Jonne and couldn't take his eyes off him. He was so tiny and helpless and relied on Hanna for everything. He watched Hanna as she, almost absentmindedly, stroked him and patted him and comforted him. Moving him with ease. He phased back into the conversation just as Hanna was saying:

"...I can show you, Amir. Isak could you hold Jonne for a minute until I show Amir the website we use." Then to Amir, "It would be great if you could update it in any way at all."

She plonked the baby in Isak's arms and headed out the room. Isak stared at the almost sleeping bundle. Jonne yawned and smacked his mouth delicately. Isak found it hard to believe that everyone started out this small. His mum must have held him like Hanna did once, patting him and stroking him too.

All of a sudden he felt his eyes nip, and fill with tears. God, he was so emotional lately. Any thoughts about his mum always made him feel melancholic and anxious. He hadn't heard from his uncle before he had left and it was putting him on edge. He didn't know if she wanted to restart communication. He had buried his feelings about his mum for so long that he had never even tried to untangle them. Maybe he should speak to someone?

Amir and Hanna came back through, chatting as they walked and both of them immediately noticed that Isak was looking a little 'off'. Isak motioned as if to hand a sleeping Jonne back to Hanna, but she sat down quickly and said,

"Would you mind keeping him for a little while longer. It nice to get a break!"

Isak held onto him, but felt the tears start to come again.

"Are you ok?" Amir looked concerned.

"Yeah. There's been some family drama lately and it's unsettling me." He looked at the man and woman in front of him.

"Are you and Even really ok?" Amir looked concerned.

"No. I mean yeah. I mean, it's not about us. It's my family in the UK. Erm...Hanna can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"If Jonne here, or another one of your boys, had a disagreement with you and left when they were older and didn't keep in touch, how would you feel? Would you be angry?"

Hanna looked thoughtful. "I obviously couldn't say for certain, but I think I would just feel sad."

"What if it was their fault? If they had hurt you in some way. Or if it had been many years. Do you think that would make a difference?"

"I think it would likely make me even more keen to hear from them again. I don't know about other mothers, but I don't think I could deny any one of my boys forgiveness if they asked for it. They will always be my children, even when they're big hairy men!" She laughed.

Isak looked down at Jonne. He hoped his mum felt the same way that Hanna did.

Amir started speaking. "Can I say something, Isak?"

"Sure." This can of worms was well and truly open!

"Families are strange things. Every one is different. The four of us at home were always visited or joined by members of our sprawling extended family. We were Hindus in a Muslim area and I always felt weird or different. As well as that, you could never be alone and it did my head in! But when I came to Norway, I missed them so much. I told them about Blue as soon as I knew it was serious...and they have shown me nothing but acceptance." He turned to Hanna, "Blue is my other half, they are nonbinary."

Hanna nodded.

"What I'm saying is...families are a pain in the arse but the saying 'blood is thicker than water' is a cliché for a reason. Family links matter. Whatever's wrong, it'll get sorted. Just give it time."

Isak smiled, " Such wisdom in one so young. Thank you. Both of you. I hope you're right."

And then he stood up, cradling Jonne and handing him back to his mum. "Right Indian boy...dishes!"

Walking back through, wiping his hands on his jeans to dry them Isak asked:

"Hanna, could I use your landline please?" She showed him where it was and he pressed Even's number.

"Hey baby..."

"Hi Isak. Thank god you called. There's an email back from your uncle and I've been such a good boy not opening it! It's just staring at me!"

Isak smiled and laughed, "Excellent self control!" He paused, "Would you read it out to me?"

"Are you sure. Could you not just read it there?"

"I don't think I can do it alone. If it's your voice it will be easier to hear. I love your voice."

"Ok, if you're sure..."

"Yeah, go on."

"Right. I've clicked on it and it's opening. It quite long, might be a good sign."

Isak took in a big breath and let it out slowly.

"Are you ok baby? Are you feeling anxious? Do you want to count?"

No, let's just get this over and done with.

Even began:

_"Dear Isak, apologies for the delay in replying to you. I have written this email many times, I'm not sure it is quite right yet but I thought I had better send it now or I might never do."_

"Will I go on?" Even asked

Isak nodded and then realised Even couldn't see him, "please..."

_"If you remember, I told you that I had already spoken to Marianne about you and told her about the kilt, Norway and the wedding. Unfortunately she doesn't seem to be retaining that information and has gotten her timelines all mixed up. This often happens, generations become confused in her mind._

_I showed her your wedding photos from Facebook, but she thought it was me - apparently we looked similar when I was younger - and that I am forty and married to a handsome Norwegian man. I could not get her to understand that I was still married to Kate and that this was you. She was imagining you to be in your twenties at most. As I continued to correct her she became very distressed and I realised that it wasn't the right time._

_I am terribly sorry Isak. I feel like I have failed you. Please let me know if you would like me to try again, when she is having a better day, as I said, her lucidity comes and goes and is usually very good. I think it was maybe just all a bit to much for her to process._

_I wish you and Even well, and I look forward to hearing from you,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Callum McInnes"_

Even stopped speaking.

"He signs his emails like letters." Isak said blandly.

"Yes" Even agreed, equally blandly. "Isak..." He began.

"Thanks Even. Do you mind if I hang up. I need a bit of time. I can't really talk about this yet."

"Of course. Of course. I understand. Will you call tomorrow?"

"Yes, and I'll be home late on Saturday."

"Ok.... I love you, Isak."

"Love you too. Bye."

And for the second, maybe third, time in one night, Isak felt tears gather in his eyes. It seemed that he was too late to patch things up with his mum, and would just have to learn to live with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose this has been Isak's story really, but in this chapter we need to hear Even's thoughts. 
> 
> I'm not sure how popular this story is, but I'll keep plugging away... Will Isak get the family he wants?

"Babe, where are we going...in the dark...and the cold?" Even asked suspiciously. He glanced sideways at Isak.

October was moving on and the weather had taken a significant turn for the worse. It usually hovered around freezing and daylight was reducing by about ten minutes every day.

"I told you, it's a surprise, can't you just enjoy the anticipation." Isak smiled, as he pulled Even along, gloved hand in gloved hand. Even did love holding Isak's hand, for any reason.

"Apparently not..." Even mumbled. "Why are we at the harbour in Tromsø in October...in the dark?"

He was really struggling to work out what Isak was up to. Normally he was the one for giving surprises, and the role reversal was unnerving him. Isak's surprises were usually very easy to guess, before they even happened. But this one had him well and truly stumped.

"Well, I've decided to treat you, but can we wait til we go inside and I'll explain it to you there?" Isak smiled

Even looked around him. "In where? In that old fishing boat? Are we going for a night time sail?" He pointed with little feigned horror. He hated boats and he hated sailing. He was always terrified of falling in. Ever since he saw the Poseidon Adventure he could imaging every ship twisting upside down and sinking with everyone still inside. Could Isak have really gotten it so wrong?

Isak's smile grew even wider. Even frowned.

"Yup!" He said, popping the 'p' with delight. "Even, are you thinking about the Poseidon Adventure?"

"Nooooo...?" Even said without much conviction

Isak sniggered and Even felt himself pout .

They walked up the gang plank and through the polished wooden door and entered an oasis of peace, calm...and warmth. It smelled like flowers and care. Even was dumbstruck.

"Welcome to Vulkana," a man, who also smelled amazing, walked up to them. "I'm Felix your host, may I help you?"

Isak smiled, tugging off his gloves and hat, "Thank you, I have a booking under the name of Bech Naesheim." Even's head snapped round. We have a booking he thought, and why is it under my name?

The staff member looked at his iPad, "Yes, I have you here Mr Bech Naesheim. Party of two for the overnight visit: sauna, spa and then supper in our private aurora viewing gallery, followed by bed and breakfast. All paid in advance. If you could sign here please."

Even's mouth was wide open, looking around him and then straight at Isak as he signed.

"What's?...what?" Was all he could manage as he opened and closed his mouth aware that he looked like a fish.

"The Vulkana is a floating spa," the host offered helpfully.

"Could you give us a minute?" Isak asked the staff member, who nodded courteously. 

He sat Even down on one of the plush reception armchairs and perched on the small table in front of it, so that their knees were touching. He took his husband's hand in his own,

"Baby, this time last year I got so hung up in my own dramas that I forgot about you. You spent so much of your time caring about me that you didn't look out for your own health and you got ill. And the same thing is at risk of happening again. This stuff with my mum is a mess, and Jens and Marta are about to descend. And I know that you always find it harder in the winter and the dark, and this will be your first winter in Tromsø, so I want you to know that I have learned my lesson."

"What?" Even repeated for the third time. Isak was being so earnest.

"I have booked us into this floating sauna and spa for the full pamper treatment. Arne and Sven told me last year that the sauna was a 'non-sexual place of communication and intimacy'" Isak wiggled his finger to make little speech marks in the air, "so I thought, what better place to spend some time just...spending time. Then we have supper and a little luxury cabin all to ourselves for the rest of the night. I have packed everything that we need and I just want you to rest...to talk if you want to and to look after yourself for a little bit."

Even's feelings were all over the place, an unusual mix of shock, pleasure and love. He let the information settle in his brain, as it caught up with the conversation.

"A place of non-sexual communication and intimacy?" He questioned with a little snort. 

"Shut up..." Isak blushed. He loved it when Isak blushed. "if you remember at the time I was nervous about going into a sauna with other men! Anyway...the principle stands!"

"Can we have some totally sexual communication and intimacy afterwards," Even asked trying to give a soft but definite leer. He knew the answer before he asked the question.

"I'm counting on it!" Isak smiled, "Now let's go and get non-sexually naked," and he dragged Even through the doors.

The sigh that escaped from Even's lips as he lay back in the heat and comfort of the sauna seemed to come from the very depth of his soul, or at least the souls of his feet. The sauna was classically laid out but with a large window showing a view of Tromsø twinkling in the autumn dark, and they had it to themselves. Even had always loved a sauna. He appreciated the heat permeating from the outer layer of his skin until it reached his very core and the feeling that he would never be cold again. It filled him with positivity and hope and to have his glorious Isak sitting next to him only made it better.

He turned his head to look at his husband. He was laying back with his eyes closed, his body glistening all over with little beads of sweat jeweling on his pale, somewhat lustrous skin. The humidity had turned his hair into a cloud of curls round his head. His beard had been shorn so short it was almost designer stubble, and Even could feel and taste it on his tongue even as he just looked. Isak's body had changed in the past year, like a piece of white, freshly cut, soft birch wood that had seasoned to a harder, more defined, richer finish. That's how his body now looked to Even. He really wanted to touch but wiggled his fingers instead.

Isak had lost the look of fatigue that he had when he had first visited Oslo last year. His outdoor life and exercise had got rid of his grey outline and created a whole new Isak for Even to adore: bright, sharp, confident. And adore him he did. From his bony, veiny toes, to his strong, powerful fingers to the tip of his button nose. Even loved Isak. Possibly from the first moment he met him.

"Are you going to just keep looking at me like a creep." Isak asked, eyes still shut, but a small smile on his lips.

"Prerogative of being a husband. You're mine to look at." Even plainly stated

Isak laughed, eyes still closed, "Yes I am." He answered calmly and smiled a half smile.

Something crawled back into Even's mind, he asked suddenly, "Why did you book this under my name? Why not Walterson, or Valtersen if you're turning fully native."

Isak opened his eyes and rolled over to face Even. He looked at him carefully. 

"Ok, I was going to tell you later, but now will do." He wiped his top lip and sat up. Even mirrored his movements, 

"I'm in the process of changing my name, officially. It's a bit complicated because I'm British but married to a Norwegian. I'm changing my name to Isak Bech Naesheim." He paused. "What do you think of that?"

Even felt like his heart was being squeezed. It pleased him beyond recognition that his lovely Isak wanted to take his name, but he could feel a background worry rear its head. He sighed.

"Full communication and intimacy?" He asked

Isak nodded once, still looking at him. Even watched a bead of sweat run down his temple, cheek and come to rest on his top lip.

"Why? Why change it now if you didn't when we got married?" Even asked.

"Well...back then I thought of going the full hyphenated, Valtersen-Bech Naesheim or Bech Naesheim-Valtersen but it sounded just a bit ...much! And then I thought it didn't really matter so I'll just keep Walterson. I mean I don't use Isaac any more, only Isak, so it didn't really matter I thought. But NOW I want to show you I love you so I thought of this." He finished.

"Isak, forgive me for asking, but is it because your mum doesn't want...I mean can't, that she is, well not ready to meet you yet. Are you distancing yourself from them, from your family?" This idea really worried Even.

Isak looked thoughtful. "I?..Erm, maybe am?" He answered slowly, obviously thinking it through. "They haven't been my family for more than a decade...not really. And if mum won't or can't communicate with me again, then all I have is actually...you. You and Isak."

"But maybe she just needs time."

"I know, and that's ok. Well kind of. I'm trying not to think about it too much." He shrugged. "But you guys, you're my family and we should have the same name. Then everyone will know and I'll belong. I'll belong to you. For real."

Even watched as his husband's eyes filled with large hot tears, which spilled over and ran down his nose, onto his lip and mixed with the sweat already there.

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry. You already belong. You don't need a name to be a part of me, of us."

He desperately wanted to hug his husband but he didn't think it would be appropriate in the sauna, even if it was only the two of them there. He settled for wiping the tears with his thumb and palm.

Isak looked at him, "Even, I'm so sorry. This is all wrong. This is meant to be about you. This is for your health, not me again." He scrubbed his face. "Start talking about your life or I'm going to have to get pushy!"

Even smiled, he licked his thumb and lay back down. He heard Isak's breath stutter and then sigh as he lay back down too. Even let them have a bit of silence. Then he spoke in his best support group voice.

"Well, hello everyone, my name is Even Bech Naesheim and I'm an incurable romantic. I am totally in love with an outrageously gorgeous scientist type called Isak who fills my life with joy and frustration. He's taking my name because he is also an incurable romantic and we need to show the world that we are a family of incurable romantics (although my son is just a stroppy romantic at the moment). I moved to the other end of the country to be with him and I rejoice that I did, every single day...even when he is grumpy or rude or just downright wrong. And don't tell him, but after supper I'm going to let him make sweet, sweet love to me in our in our luxury cabin, because tonight is a treat for me and that is what I want."

Isak let out a loud laugh like a bark and then began giggling. Even revelled in the sound.

"Deal!"

The dinner was delicious, notably high quality and worth every penny. Even, as usual, asked what dessert was first before making his choice from the small menu. He always found it strange that other people didn't do this as well. What if you ate too much and then saw a dessert you wanted but had no room left? They had something fishy for the main, but finished off with the richest, lightest most delicious chocolate cheesecake he had ever eaten. The portions were generous without being too much and Even had enjoyed just sitting opposite Isak watching him eat and talking about his work at the hotel, Isak junior, plans for this year and maybe next, whilst tasting the delightful food.

Watching Isak masticate had always been a turn on for Even. He ate delicately, unlike Even who wolfed his food down. He took lovely mouthfuls and chewed politely, but every now and then his tongue would dart out to lick his lips. Even lived for that moment. 

"I could eat for the rest of my life from you tongue." Even sighed. He saw Isak look at him and understand what he meant. He always had the desire to get closer, be more intimate. 

When the waiter came to clear up, Even asked if they could have some wine and cheese and berries or grapes in their room. He knew what he wanted but Isak looked at him questioningly.

"In case we get hungry..." He smiled innocently.

The cabin was tiny, mostly just bed, but it had a curved glass ceiling showing them the whole of the night sky. It was like a nest.

"Do you think we'll see the aurora?" Isak asked. "That would be pretty spectacular!"

"Depends on what position we use..." Even giggled. Isak slapped his shoulder.

"I mean if you take me doggy style, then we're both facing the bed. That would be a waste. Missionary position and I'll get the view, I ride you and you'll get the view..." 

Even was enjoying himself and Isak just shook his head. He smiled. Even knew that Isak was enjoying himself too. The wine, cheese and fruit were waiting for them on a small table. Even poured out one glass and set it aside.

"So this is my night now?"

"Totally." Isak agreed.

"Then get down to your underwear baby and lie down on the bed." Even knew what he wanted.

Isak did as he was told, lying on his back resting his weight on his elbows, one leg bent staring directly at Even. Even did a double take when he saw what he was wearing. He didn't recognise the colour of his briefs (and Even mostly did the laundry so he knew all of Isak's underwear). His pants were yellow with a repeated pattern on them. Even burst out laughing. The image was the two of them from their weddings photo, crudely cut out round their heads, and repeated over and over again round Isak's hip, across his crotch and tighter round his ass.

"Nice!" Even laughed and smiled at his husband.

"I ordered them especially for you. It keeps you close to me!"

Even felt warmth fill his heart and he leaned over for his husband, lay down beside him and pulled him close. They both nuzzled into the others neck.

"I love you so much. I hope you know."

"I love you so much too. I hope YOU know."

Isak soon settled into his usual position on Even's shoulder, companionable and comfortable and so, so close. They both stared up at the night sky. Even felt totally at peace.

"This was a great idea, you know. I think I WAS beginning to forget my health again." Even spoke quietly. "Thank you."

Isak twisted round and kissed his neck. The kiss lingered and he gently licked Even's salty skin with the tip of his tongue. Even giggled and sat up. The room was dark but enough light from outside for them to manoeuvre.

"Do you want some wine?"

Isak nodded and Even brought the glass to his own lips and took a sip. He held it in his mouth and then leaned over Isak who opened his mouth like a baby bird as Even let the rich, red liquid trickle in, a little missing its target and running down Isak's chin and neck. Even swooped down quickly and licked it up in a single swipe.

Isak shuddered, speaking deeply, "Wow, that was sexy!"

Even then popped a grape in his mouth, bit it in half and offered half of it to Isak, who delicately leaned over and plucked it from Even's teeth with his lips. They smiled softly at each other. Isak picked up a cube of the cheese and began chewing it in what he thought was a tantalising way. He raised his eyebrows at Even who was trying not to laugh. Even bent down and kissed him, their mouths open, tongues touching and the earthy, creamy flavour transferring across.

They continued this way for some time until both of them were starting to lose control. Even stood up and moved the bottle, glass and plate out of the way. He peeled Isak's underwear off, not seeming so funny anymore.

Under the stars of the universe, with heat in their bones, affection in their hearts and adoration on their lips, they made love and shared the best and worst of themselves. It was erotic and domestic and absolutely right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and whoever is still reading.


	6. Chapter 6

“So picking them up at the airport wasn’t anywhere near as bad as I had imagined." 

Even narrated as he peeled and crushed the roasted garlic. 

"Isak was delighted to see them and they were all over him - I suppose like grandparents are meant to be. They both hugged me as well and seemed just as pleased to see me too." 

He scraped the chopping board into the waiting pot.

"It's freezing already so I dropped them at the hotel and then booked them a taxi, they’ll be here in about half an hour." He looked at Isak squarely. "Are you ready for the big meet? You can still run away.”

Isak shook his head, he was sitting on the worktop, swinging his legs and watching Even create. 

"Time to meet the ex grandparents in-law." He made a face at the ridiculousness of the title. "There's no going back now!" 

He clinked his beer bottle on Even’s kitchen knife. “Where’s Isak?”

“He wanted to stay with them, so he’s coming in the taxi too.”

The three travellers arrived in a flurry of cold air and loud chatter which quickly settled into a pleasant dinner. Jens did indeed talk football, although Marta didn’t mention the royal family but asked some pretty detailed questions about Isak’s work, which Isak was flattered by. Neither of them commented on the fact that Isak was a man or that he was gay.

All in all it had been an easy going time. Isak was very relieved, he realised that the anxiety he had been experiencing was from the worries of his own mind, not the realities of the situation. 

Isak junior spoke up as he scraped his bowl clean of ice cream. Chocolate.

"What are you going to do during the day tomorrow?" He asked enthusiastically, "because we're having a party for you to meet all our friends tomorrow evening."

Marta answered, looking at Even. "That sounds lovely. We thought we could spend the day with Isak, I mean our Isak, erm...young Isak. With you." She pointed at her grandson, stumbling over the words. "If that's ok with you? Erm...with you two...um...three?"

Even smiled, "I mix them up all the time! I use Isak junior and senior when I need to differentiate between them. It gets very confusing having two people of the same name in the one house." 

Marta looked a little relieved at Even's confession.

"That's a great idea." Even continued, "I think Isak would enjoy showing you the city. Will I drop him off in the morning? I'm not working. Isak SENIOR and I can get the house and food ready for the party and you could come back whenever you like but we'll invite the others for 19:00."

"Who have you invited?" Jens asked.

Isak junior jumped in enthusiastically, "My two best friends are coming, Dànel - he's Sami and new like me. Also Sofie who has the best taste in music and will be in charge of the playlist." 

Isak and Even caught each other's look of despair. That should be interesting.

"And Isak's invited his friend Amir and his partner Blue."

"What an usual name..." Marta interrupted. "Are they...um...a gay couple too?"

"Nope!" Isak junior rolled on, "Blue is nonbinary. I haven't met them yet. I'm really keen to meet them." He fidgeted excitedly. 

"You do know to use they and them not he or she when speaking to them, don't you? Sometimes it's easier just to use their name, it is of course gender neutral." Isak junior smiled.

Marta and Jens both looked a little stunned, but probably from Isak's enthusiastic and informative speech, as much as the details about Blue.

Even and Isak spent the afternoon tidying the house and getting the food ready. Well, to be truthful, Isak spent the time tidying the house and Even got the food ready - but it was a team effort.

Jens and Marta returned with Isak at about 17:00. They were both exhausted. Isak had taken them to the Polar Museum first, where he had dragged them around every room and to every exhibit and display, speaking enthusiastically the whole time. They had a necessarily relaxing lunch in a cafe near the tourist information office and then inspired by a leaflet they had found there, they caught a bus to the Fjellheisen - Tromsø's cable car. The view had been stunning, even on this rather cloudy day.

The older couple collapsed on the sofa with a cup of tea each, whilst Isak junior went to his room to change.

"Thank you so much for spending the day with him. It sounds like he had a great time." Even spoke as he wiped the soap suds off of his hands.

Jens spoke first, "Even, we can't tell you how lovely it was to do this. I mean he's so enthusiastic and excited about everything that we could hardly keep up, but he is such a brilliant child. You and Sonja...and Erik and Isak have done a wonderful job with him. You should be very proud!"

Even beamed and Isak gently patted his shoulder blade.

Marta added, "And he's so smart. He even spoke some Sami to one of the guides at the museum. I think he gets that from me." She nodded with a cheeky grin.

Isak was not only starting to relax, but to enjoy himself. He liked this couple, they were open and honest and clearly loved their grandson and simply wanted the best for him.

He pulled a chair over from the table and sat opposite them.

"I'm very glad you were able to come and visit. I'm sorry that we don't have a guest room for you to stay in here."

"The hotel is lovely, Isak, and Even got us a very good deal." Jens smiled. "And I always think that a bit of personal space makes a visit more pleasant." He added.

Isak nodded. "Can I be honest? I was very nervous about you coming to visit. I know we are not a 'traditional' couple, but I love Even very much, and I am learning every day how to be a dad, or at least stepdad to Isak."

Marta smiled. "You have a lovely family, Isak. Jens and I can see that easily. We have no agenda or axe to grind. I don't want to be seen as a frightening mother-in-law. We miss having Sonja and Erik around, so we think we will just keep visiting you here in Tromsø and them in Geneva as much as possible!"

She laughed.

"In fact, if you thought of us as part of your family as well, we would be delighted. If you'll have us."

Isak swallowed thickly. "You are always welcome, and you are definitely a part of our family." 

He was feeling overly emotional...again. So he stood up suddenly with the pretence of checking if Even needed any help with the food. He stood beside him at the sink. 

"I heard all that," Even grinned. "Your family is getting bigger by the day!"

Isak kissed his cheek, stole a stick of carrot and decided that it was absolutely time for something stronger to drink.

Dànel and Sofie, were first to arrive, brought by Dànel's mum. Sofie had been feeling a bit poorly so was using her wheelchair.

Isak senior brought the three of them into the room and introduced them all. 

"Jens, Marta, these are Isak's friends Dànel and Sofie and Dànel's mum..." He stumbled, "I'm so sorry, I don't know your name."

"Elve." She supplied. "I've brought homemade cloudberry ice cream as the children's addition to the table" and she went to hand it to Isak.

"Elve, would you like to stay? You should stay." He stated. "It would be lovely to have you."

"Are you sure...I don't want to be any trouble?"

"Of course, you have even brought dessert, and Even loves dessert."

"I really do!" He shouted over his shoulder from the kitchen area, "The more the merrier."

By the time Amir and Blue arrived, Sofie had put her playlist on, and Isak was pleasantly surprised. She had thought carefully about her audience and had selected songs that all the generations could enjoy. She had even put it on at a volume low enough so that they could all talk without shouting.

"Goods music choice, Sofie!"

"Thanks," she smiled. "I went online to research what old people like you listen to so I know I've got it right." Her petite frame clearly concealed a strong character and confident personality.

As the evening progressed, the small group of friends and family moved around, socialising, talking, eating and drinking, just generally having a good time.

Isak took a step back from it all to get a bit of breathing space. He rested his hip against the kitchen counter. He surveyed the scene in front of him, taking it all in. Jens, Sofie and Elve were in deep conversation sitting round the kitchen table. They had a spoon each and were digging communally into the ice cream. Isak could hear snatches of conversation about music and Sofie's plans to study music tech. She wanted to be a producer eventually. Jens was asking many questions as well as offering advice.

Amir, Isak junior and Dànel were standing next to the wood burner, seemingly discussing science and exams, and picking Amir's brains about the latest ideas they had been reading. Isak hoped Amir wasn't putting the boys off science as a future career.

Even walked over and stood next to him, resting his hip next to Isak's. "What you doing?" He teased.

"Just a bit of people watching. It's a nice atmosphere, people seem to be getting on really well." He smiled and kissed him, "and all your food is delicious."

"Even smiled, "Thank you." He nodded at the sofa, where Marta and Blue were in deep conversation. "What do you think those two are talking about?"

"I have no idea, but both of them look totally fascinated at what each other is saying." Isak smiled. "You were right. This is a good mix of people, we've made nice friends and this is a nice party."

"Thank you again." Even bowed like a courtier, and leaned in for a little kiss. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. I'm still thinking about mum, but I also have realised how lucky I am. You, Isak, all this lot..." He pointed with the beer bottle in his hand. "It's good."

Even hummed in agreement, "Yes it really is."

"I'm ready to kind of let it go. If Callum or mum contact me then I'll do something about it, until then we should just keep living the life in front of us. Focus on the now."

Even smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug. Isak let his weight rest on Even for a minute. 

"How about you? Are you good?" Isak's voice was muffled by Even's neck.

"I'm not looking forward to tidying up and doing all the dishes, but it's been a really good night. Jens and Marta seem comfortable and Isak is very happy, as are you, so I'm happy." He gave him a squeeze. "And I'm looking forward to my next surprise from you. That visit to the boat was amazing. I feel so good."

"Come on," Isak stood up straight, "Let's go and circulate, we're being bad hosts."

Just as Isak stood up to move, the doorbell rang. He looked questioningly at Even who just shrugged his shoulder, "These are the only friends I have!" He laughed.

Even walked over to the door and opened it. There was a tall, slender woman, probably in her early fifties standing there. She had long, curly, careful styled and expertly died blond hair and a full face of make up. Her clothes were smart but obviously comfortable, probably for travelling as she had a small, wheeled pink suitcase in her hand. There was a taxi idling on the road, making sure she was at the right house.

Even smiled, "Can I help you?"

"Hi. Is this Isaac Walterson's house?" The voice asked in English with the twang of an American accent.

"Yes. Let me get him, please come in. Sorry, have we met?" He asked in his best English.

The woman smiled back, "I'm Lea, his sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

Isak stared at their visitor, why was his sister Lea standing just inside their door in the living room? He felt the taste of metal in his mouth and the thump of his blood start to pound in his ears. His breath became shallow and faster, the thin line of fear slicing through his mind. He was on the verge of a panic attack and a pretty significant one at that. Even immediately perceived what was happening, grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

“Excuse me a moment, Lea.” He smiled calmly. “I just need Isak’s help with something quickly. Please make yourself at home. Sit down” and he pulled Isak towards the stairs. 

“Isak!” he asked, “Get our visitor a drink please?”

Isak’s brain was a cloud, but not a nice fluffy candy floss version on a summer’s day. This cloud was dark, mean and full of sharp hail. He felt lost, alone, no idea what was going on. He didn’t know where he was or what was happening. His breathing was hurting his head, but he needed to breathe faster, faster, he had to.

“Isak.” Even spoke calmly, cutting through the internal tempest and noise.

“Isak!” Look at me.” he paused.

“Just at me…That’s right. Hello.” He smiled gently.

As green met blue, Isak’s eyes unclouded, recognition returned. Isak was sitting on the edge of their bed with Even kneeling in front of him, hands on either side of his face, holding him and he was ok.

They were together and it was ok.

“Do you want to count baby?”

Isak nodded. They both began to count backwards from fifty. By the time they got to one, Isak’s breath had self-regulated and he was no longer hyperventilating.

Isak hated the concern that he could see in Even’s eyes. But he loved it as well.

“Lea is here.” He stated simply.

Even nodded his head slowly, “Yes, she is.”

“Why?” Isak asked, his voice cracking a little.

“I don’t know. Do you want to go down to see her? You don’t have to. I can make an excuse and give you time.”

Isak stood up. He took Even’s hand in his and connected their fingers. “No. Let’s go down.”

At the bottom of the stairs they were met by a concerned looking Isak junior. Lea was sitting at the table with a glass of wine and a plate of leftovers. There was no-one else there.

“Gran and Grandad thought that you might like a bit of privacy, so they ordered a taxi for themselves and Amir and Blue. Elve and Danel are taking Sofie home.”  
Isak breathed out a sigh of gratitude at his wonderful friends (and family he supposed).

“I’m going to go upstairs now, I’m kinda tired.” Isak junior did a rather amateur fake yawn and stretched out his arms. Unusually he kissed both men on the cheek to say goodnight and left the room.

Isak couldn’t have loved him more in that moment.

Even looked at his husband, “I’m kind of tired too,” he smiled. “It’s been a busy day. I might head up as well.”

He made a move to let go of Isak’s hand and turn round to leave, but Isak held on tighter. He made eye contact and almost imperceptibly shook his head.

“Mind you, I might do a little bit of tidying round, it might make it easier in the morning,” and he moved over to the kitchen area and began collecting plates and glasses.

Isak sat down at the kitchen table.

“Hi Lea.” he said in English.

“Your Norwegian is really good. I had no idea what you were talking about.” she took a sip of wine. “So you’re gay then?”

Isak nodded simply.

“For how long?” She asked. The tone wasn’t harsh, but it wasn’t exactly loving and supportive either.

Isak thought about it. He might as well be honest. He had nothing to be ashamed of and it was a great story anyway!

“Well…Last summer I came on a solo holiday to Oslo. Jess and I had been divorced for a year but I felt stuck in a rut and fed up, and I took the risk and acted spontaneously. Even was working in the hotel I was staying in and we went out as friends. On the very first night I realised that he was beautiful.”

Isak saw Even smile as he tidied, and knew that he was thinking about the fact that it was his arse that he had noticed. He smiled in response.

“By the end of the week we had fallen in love and that was it. I went back to the UK, but stayed only four weeks. I came to live in Oslo, I couldn’t be separated from him. We got married in January and I moved here in March. Even and Isak junior, my stepson, joined me in July and here we are.”

He splayed his arms around him to highlight their little house and family.

“I have a job I love, a city I like, a husband I adore and a stepson who lets me get to know him a little better every day. I have inherited in-laws who are amazing and my friends are kind and loyal. I couldn’t be happier.”

Lea nodded for what seemed like a very long time, chewing carefully.

“So what about mum?” she flashed, her voice sharp.

Isak could feel the panic and bile rise in his throat.

Even smoothly moved over and sat down at the table between the siblings.

“Hi, I’m Even, Isak’s husband. We should introduce ourselves properly. It’s very nice to meet you.” He extended his hand. They shook. Even's tone was polite but Isak could hear the ice under the surface.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Lea’s upbringing not allowing her to be ill-mannered. It took the wind out of her sail, but only temporarily.

“But the question still stands Isaac. Why doesn’t mum know about this and why haven’t you been to see her. Who is looking after her if you’re here in Norway?”  
Isak drew in his breath to answer but Even smoothly interrupted again. 

“May I ask Lea, why are YOU here?” This time, the ice in his tone was more obvious.  
Her head snapped up to look at him.

“You are very welcome as a guest in our house; you are Isak’s family after all.” He pronounced Isak with the thickest Norwegian accent he could muster. “But I would ask you to stop being so rude and accusatory. You and Isak have not been close for a long time and you know very little about his, or rather, our life together.” Even was getting angry and all Isak could do was watch. He didn’t think that he had ever seen his husband like this before.

Even looked at Isak. “May I explain?”

Isak nodded, afraid to try and verbalise.

“When your father and then you left, Isak was left alone with his mum, with no assistance either medically or financially. You were not here so you don’t know.” His anger was starting to show more openly.

“It eventually got too much for him and he had to withdraw contact or he risked his own health. Can you imagine what that was like: the choice of either abandoning your own mother or becoming ill yourself? Can you?”

Even asked - demanding a response. Lea just stared.

"As it was, and this is just my guess, but the stress of being a carer for your mum with no support resulted in Isak rushing into some ill-advised relationships and overall a sham of a marriage. It was probably one of the reasons that he never let himself realise that he was gay.”

Lea looked shocked at first and then a little guilty. Isak just gazed at Even. 

Even continued: “Since we got together, especially since your uncle Callum sent a kilt over for our wedding, Isak has been trying to contact your mum through your uncle. Unfortunately she became muddled and distressed as Callum tried to explain about Isak and his life in Norway, so he thinks we should wait until she is more lucid.”

Lea visibly slumped. “Oh.” she sighed. She looked at Even and then Isak.

“Isak has not been sitting here, doing nothing, living a ‘gay old life’ and forgetting family responsibilities. He still gets panic attacks as a result of his history with your mum. He had a rather debilitating one tonight. So I think you should be a lot more careful before you start throwing unsupported accusations around.”

Even stopped and breathed heavily. Isak’s eyes were shining at his amazing man.

“I’m sorry, Isak.” Lea tried to say. “I called Callum and he told me all about you, and I thought, well I don’t actually know what I thought. Things aren’t going well for me at the moment in the States and it seemed like a good opportunity to get a bit of space from my troubles there but also try to sort things out here.”

She sighed again.

“I left mum too.”

Isak nodded. “We both left.”

Silence.

Even asked, “I’m sorry for being so harsh. But I mean it when I say; would you like to stay here tonight? I don’t think that you should talk any more now, it’s late and everyone is tired. You can continue this in the morning.”

“Thank you, Even, for the offer, but I have a hotel booked. Could you call me a taxi?” 

She smiled a rather watery smile. “Do you still have my number?” Isak nodded. “Then text me tomorrow and we’ll arrange something.”

They all bustled about for a bit until the taxi arrived and then Lea was suddenly at the door.

“It’s nice to see you, you know” Isak smiled

“Yes it is,” Lea smiled back. Ok, speak to you tomorrow. Thank you. Goodnight”

And she was gone.

The two men turned to look at each other.

“Are you ok?” They both said to each other at exactly the same time.

“My god, Even you were fucking amazing! That was like watching the court scene from A Few Good Men!”

“I couldn’t bear her to speak to you like that. After everything you have been trying to do!”

They hugged each other, greedy for contact.

“Let’s go to bed and clear up tomorrow.”

They fell asleep, exhausted, wrapped in each other’s arms and knowing that tomorrow would arrive soon enough with all its troubles, but for now all they needed was the safety and peace of each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Isak would have preferred to chat to Lea on a walk around the streets of Tromsø, in the open air. He could have shown her the sights and it would have been a nice natural distraction. However, as she had brought no suitable clothes...to Tromsø...in October (!), he had to forget that suggestion.

They sat in the lounge of her hotel, a pot of tea in front of them, filling the moment with pouring the boiling liquid, spooning sugar, adding milk and stirring cups. Eventually there were no more distraction techniques and they had to look at each other.

"I know I said it yesterday, but it IS nice to see you." Isak smiled and mostly meant it.

"Thanks, Isaac. I think it must be more than fifteen years since we've been in the same room."

"I suppose so, although...no, because you came by at Christmas the year before Jess and I got married, but that was a flying visit, for work, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah..."

Silence. A slurp of tea, the clink of a teaspoon.

"You and Even seem very happy."

Isak nodded and smiled easily. "He's wonderful."

"You are so lucky. Everything seems to have landed well for you. I can't seem to make a relationship last."

"What happened to Tony? You signed his name on your Christmas card for a few years. Are you over?"

"He got a job in another state and in the end we sucked at long distance. I wouldn't give up my life to move there and he couldn't give up his job to come back."

"I'm sorry." Isak tried to show that he understood.

Lea continued, "Before that, he was struggling to find work so we were always fighting over money. Being out of work had really affected his mental health and he ended up on antidepressants. Mental health issues and taking medication like that puts a real strain on a person and their relationships. I thought that the move would help but it was really the beginning of the end."

"Wow" Isak sympathised, "that is a lot to cope with...pretty tough!" 

"How would you know?" Lea snapped, all of a sudden politeness forgotten. 

Ah, Isak thought, now we get the truth. He looked at her simply and plainly, no hidden agenda or emotion.

"Why do you say that?" Taking a careful sip of his tea.

"Isaac you have the perfect life: job, home, husband, family. It's Hallmark card perfection." She raised her voice, using the twee Americanism.

Isak snorted so loudly that tea nearly came down his nose. "Perfect?" He questioned.

"Yes! She said. "When I look at you and Even I see no problems. You easily show affection and stand up for each other. He defended you so strongly to me last night. I don't think you can understand properly what my life is like, what its like to be in a relationship when you're forced to be apart, or where one of you is unwell, or struggles with stress or money troubles."

Isak just looked at her. "Lea, I don't have to defend myself or my relationship to you, but let me state plainly that in the space of just one year, Even and I have experienced all of these things you have just mentioned."

She had the good grace to look a little surprised. 

"It doesn't make us better than you, or you better than us, but all relationships are different and you can never know what goes on behind closed doors. Even and I do NOT have a 'Hallmark' relationship as you call it, but we love each other and work really hard at it. I make loads of mistakes, as does he, but we learn and move on because living with him will always be better than living without him."

He stopped and breathed heavily as if he had just walked up a flight of particularly steep steps. 

"Now have you taken three rather expensive flights and booked an equally expensive hotel just to judge and berate me or is there another reason that you are here? Because if not, I think I'm gonna go now, and meet my beautiful husband."

Lea looked at him. He gave her time but she said nothing. He stood up politely, kissed her cheek and left. He sadly realised that he had no idea who his sister really was.

\----

"I can't work out why she's here Even! Tromsø is hardly a place you just 'pass through'!" Isak whined as Even entered the cafe slumped next to him on a big squishy sofa in their favourite spot.

"Well, she is obviously here because you're here." he smiled. "Do you want a coffee?"

"Not really. Is it too early for beer?"

"Yes!"

"Ok. Coffee then. Something small and strong." He slumped down further and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up. He noticed Even smiling. He smiled back and they had a little moment of calm.

"Was it really that bad?" Even eventually asked.

"I mean yesterday she accused me of abandoning mum and only stopped after you spoke to her, and then this morning she accused me of not understanding what difficult relationships were like."

"What stopped her this morning?"

"Me. I left."

Isak recounted their conversation to his husband who started smiling again.

"Why are you smiling?" Isak asked, not angry but curious.

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Yes, please."

"Ok, it's just a theory, but I think she misses you. You're her baby brother, everything else in her life is a mess, she has no one else and she feels the need to reconnect with you. But my guess is that she has very few good communication skills and has no idea how to say any of this. She resorts to insults and accusations because that is the type of communication that she is familiar with."

Isak stared at him.

"What? Twenty years of therapy. I could probably get my license by now!" Even laughed. "Coffee?"

Isak sat thoughtfully while Even was at the counter. If it was true that Lea actually wanted to reconnect then how could they do that if they couldn't even talk properly? Even returned with one espresso for Isak and one massive milky looking concoction for himself.

"I'm not really sure what to do? Should I call her?"

"I think she probably needs a bit of time. Maybe just message her to let her know she can contact you at any time."

Isak took his phone out, typed for a bit and then pocketed the device.

Even smiled and continued, "Isak is out with Jens and Marta all day again today, some kind of boat trip." He shuddered noticeably, "So why don't we take the chance to have the day together, we need to get some groceries first, but let's just go back to the house and relax. Let her contact you when she's ready."

"You're looking after me again." Isak sighed. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Even wiggled his eyebrows. "After all we have the perfect relationship."

\-----

"Oh god Isak that's amazing." Even groaned. "Harder, push your thumb right in."

"I don't want to hurt you baby," Isak whispered from the bottom of the bed.

"You can't hurt me its too..urgh...ahhh...good." 

Isak continued his ministrations and looked at his husband almost writhing under him.

"I can't believe you've never had a proper foot massage before." Isak laughed gently.

"Sonja hates feet."

Isak pulled on Even's big toe until it cracked."

"Ouch!"

"Don't be a baby, it good for you." He pressed his thumb into the pads at the bottom of each of his toes of Even's left foot and he moaned in a very sensual way.

"If anyone is listening to this it will sound like a porn video." Isak giggled. "You're very vocal."

"This is WAY better than porn!" Even exclaimed easily. "For one thing it's really happening to me and secondly...you have witchcraft in your fingers. I can almost feel my worries and stresses escaping through my toes."

Isak moved onto the soul of Even's foot, rubbing softly and then beginning to press harder again.

"I think this is the most unusual way we've ever used lube." Isak noted. "It's excellent for foot rubs."

"I never thought I'd ever say this, but I think it's almost say good as the traditional uses..argh...urgh...oh my god...yes right there. Are you using your knuckle?"

Once Isak had finished pampering both of his husband's feet, Even lay on the bed, looking like a cooked noodle, all floppy and rested. Isak smiled to himself, feeling pleased. 

"Do you want to have a nap, and I'll go down and start dinner? Is it the fish for tonight?"

"It was meant to be, but if you're going to cook, perhaps make the chicken. You know you always over cook fish."

Isak trailed his fingers across Even's forehead and through his hair, giggling internally at the idea that their relationship was perfect. He pulled the throw up over Even and kissed him on the nose. 

"Ok baby, have a a nice snooze, chicken it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is turning rather boring. I'm going to take a bit of time to work through some ideas. Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

It took three days for Lea to contact Isak again. 

He was beginning to doubt that she ever would. Isak's senior and junior, Even, Jens and Marta were having a special brunch together to make the most of the older visitors last few days with them in Tromsø.

As usual Even had cooked up a storm and all five of them were enjoying every mouthful. He had baked two loaves of special home made rye bread. Isak senior had it with his favourite scrambled eggs and smoked salmon; Isak junior had his with brunost and jam and Jens and Marta seemed very happy with a little bit of everything and the delicious coffee. As they were eating, Isak senior, brought Even a little gift for all his hard work, a plate of tinned mango slices. Fresh mango was impossible to get this far north at this time of year, but Isak knew that it was Even's favourite so he always bought a tin whenever he could. Even's face lit up at his husband's gift, and the meal continued with easy chatter, a positive mood and the sound of happy chewing.

"I think I must have offended her by walking away." She's probably left for the States without even telling me." Isak huffed.

"Who? Lea?" Marta asked.

Isak nodded.

"No..." Jens shook his head wisely, "Families don't work that way. People rarely just slink off after an argument. They usually want full impact from their actions so she wouldn't go without maximising the full dramatic potential of her departure."

"Hearing Isak speak about her, she reminds me of your cousin Emma - always looking for the centre stage." Marta added.

"Oh Yes! Do your remember the wedding where she..."

The story was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Isak junior ran towards the door. "Please come in..." They all heard him say politely. Even and Isak made eye contact with mildly surprised yet pleased looks in their faces at their son's manners.

To everyone's surprise, Lea walked into the living room, but it was like looking at a different person. Her hair was fresh and clean, tied back in a simple ponytail. Her face had very little make up on and she was wearing very Tromsø friendly clothes, including thick gloves, walking trousers, a padded jacked and very expensive winter boots which she was in the process of removing. Isak was holding a massive fleecy hat with ear flaps.

"Hei alle, god morgen." She said is stuttering Norwegian. "Kan jeg bli med deg." Then she smiled and continued in English, "that's all I've got I'm afraid."

Isak beamed at her, "Of course you can join us, Even always makes far too much food."

Lea sat down and said "halla" to everyone at the table. Isak glanced at Even, not sure what to do, should he take her somewhere alone, or ask the others to leave. Even just smiled at him with a curious and interested look on his face. Well, that was no help!

Isak turned to his sister, finding himself surprisingly on edge. 

"Thanks for coming past, Lea. Can I offer you some eggs, or Even's homemade bread, he's a really good cook. His not so secret 'secret' is to put a spoonful of sour cream in the eggs, but I don't think it makes any difference to the taste. The salmon is from the local fish market, and has a very good reputation." 

He stood up and carried the food across to her and began scooping it onto her plate.

"So, you must have been busy these past few days? That was really good Norwegian, have you been learnings? It took me months to pronounce things properly. Did someone at the hotel help you? I like your jacket, it's a really good make, and you could go on a snow safari in those boots." 

He glanced around the table nervously. Even spoke,

"Baby, do you want to give her a moment to answer." He said gently, smiling softly. Isak swallowed and nodded.

"Thank you, Isaac." She began eating, and pointed at the eggs and bread, "These are really good. You should be a cook, Even!" 

She swallowed and took a sip of coffee that Even had placed in front of her.

"I actually wanted to apologise to all of you. I don't know if you've noticed but I've been a little 'sharp' in my manner since I got here."

There was a chorus of:

"No", 

"Of course not", 

"We never noticed" from the table. 

There was one voice, Even, who said, "Yes." 

He said it quietly but clearly.

She laughed. 

"Do you want some privacy?" Jens asked, looking between the siblings.

"No!" Lea exclaimed. "This is about family and I can clearly see that you all are Isaac's family."

Isak's eyebrows shot up, but his lips began to curl up into a smile.

"The last day we met, Isaac," she spoke directly to him, "I was really rude to you. I spoke about you without really understanding. I'm very sorry."

Isak smiled and nodded in acceptance.

"That very afternoon, after our 'discussion' I got a phonecall through the hotel asking me if I would like to take part in a 24 hour tourist trip. I thought I might as well. I had nothing to lose, and nothing else to do!" She paused.

"It was amazing!"

Everyone smiled with her.

"We drove down the coast in this really small boat and I saw whales, shakes of fish and all kinds of beautiful landscapes. The guides were so knowledgeable. We stayed over night in a glass roofed wooden thing, a lava? I think."

"A lavvu." Isak junior corrected knowingly.

"Yes! I saw a very pale northern lights and ate reindeer. But the best part were the people. I work in finance and have a good wage, but I do nothing with it except buy things. Some of the people on the trip had spent years saving up, but there I was on a whim and a random hotel phonecall. It cost me very little but it was priceless. The guides were amazing. One was Sami, and his stories and discussions were so interesting."

She looked around, "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"You're not." Isak grinned at her, "keep going"

"This place is unique. I wasn't even sure why I came but...well now I do." There was a group pause, like in a TV talent show before the winner is announced.

"You want to move here and become a reindeer herder," Isak junior shouted out, breaking the silence. Everyone laughed quietly.

"Not quite." She smiled and turned to Isak. "I came to find my family. Isaac...or rather Isak, in particular. I had lost him for a long time but I don't want that any more."

Even leaned over and took her hand, " Isak doesn't come alone anymore. You get all of us as a package, I'm afraid." he smiled and squeezed her fingers.

"I guessed that." She nodded.

Isak was beaming. "So what does this mean? Will we see more of each other?"

"I hope so, but also..." She looked nervous again. 

"What?" Isak asked gently.

"I want us to go and visit mum. Together. As a family."

\----

That same night, Isak and Even lay together cuddling in bed.

"What a day!" Even sighed, "How are you doing?"

"Really well." There was a smile in his voice. "Lea and I chatted all afternoon, much more openly than ever before. She's had a really hard time, although the one worry she doesn't have is money. She's going to pay for the trip to the UK and all the necessities."

"Are you ok with that?" Even scratched at Isak's curls.

"Totally. We couldn't afford it otherwise." He sighed contentedly.

"For what it's worth, I think it's a really good idea. Seeing you both there could be really good for your mum."

Isak let the silence settle.

"Baby?" Isak moved his head to look Even in the eyes.

"Yes?" Even smiled softly.

"Will you and Isak come too?"

"What?" Even sounded puzzled. "What?" He repeated.

"Lea offered to pay for all three of us. I'd love to show you where I grew up and for mum to meet you...if she's well enough. This could be our only chance for a long time."

Even looked thoughtful. "Do you want us there?"

"More than anything."

"Then we'll come."

Isak smiled and scooched back down the bed, he picked up Even's hand and put it back in his hair. Even started scratching again.

"Baby?" Isak asked again.

"Yeeeeeeees?" Even giggled.

"Did you arrange for that tour company to phone Lea and offer her that 24 hour tourist trip?"

"You and Lea are so similar. You might not see it but I do...you even look the same. And I remember how good the outdoors had been to you, so I thought it might do the same for her. I've got contacts through the hotel so I thought I'd try. The rest was just the magic of the wilds!"

Isak reached up and played with Even's mouth and lips. He rested his hand there.

Even kissed Isak's palm. "You look so good on the outdoor life Isak." He trailed his fingers over Isak's stomach, chest and arms. He moved his fingers to his temples, "and in here, you are so much healthier too. Who wouldn't want that for everyone."

"Thank you." Isak whispered.

They spent the next few days making arrangements and plans, taking holidays from work and explaining the details to Isak's school. Lea was going to stay for one more week and then they would all fly to Bergen and get the connection to the UK from there. Callum was very supportive of their plans and was going to meet them at the airport. He thought it best to wait and see how Marianne was doing before making plans to see her.

Isak and his family were going home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some packing for their trip.

Even was randomly throwing clothes out onto the bed. Isak was carefully selecting and packing. Again, a shared task.

Isak hated leaving things to the last minute so he had managed to persuade Even that they should pack together more than two days before their actual departure date and not the night before. And by persuade, what Isak actually did was bribe...with another foot massage. It was a new weapon in his armoury and he was willing to deploy it at any turn.

Even threw Isak's 'Isak and Even' briefs onto the pile.

"I can't take these? What if someone sees them?" Isak exclaimed.

Even pretended to look shocked, "Baby, who else would you wear these for?"

"I don't mean ON me, but what if our bags are searched at the airport?"

"Then the hardworking staff at security will get a good laugh on their very long shift! It will give them a story to tell on their Christmas night out." Even looked pleadingly. "Please take them? For me? You said they keep us close!"

Isak laughed and folded them into the case.

"Coffee break?"

They sat half snuggling on the sofa. Isak junior was out with Dànel and Sofie, but Isak was terrified of getting caught in a compromising position ever again, so he had both feet on the floor. He managed to laugh the first time but he didn't know if he would ever stop blushing if they were interrupted a second time! But Isak HAD been thinking...

Even?" Isak began innocently.

"Yes Isak?" Even replied knowingly.

"Do you think our sex life is 'vanilla'?"

Even spluttered into his coffee and dribbled it down his shirt, "Shit!" He rubbed at it with his sleeve.

"You surprised me a bit there baby. Where did that come from?"

"Amir was talking at work about it, and although he didn't give any details, it was clear that he and Blue have a pretty active sex life. They shop for sex toys online and I think they have a special drawer full of all their stuff."

"Well, that makes sense. It's none of our business what Blue has between their legs so to speak, but they might like to have some variety."

"Eugh!" Isak groaned. "I have no need to think about what Amir uses and where he puts it thank you! I love him as a friend, or even a brother but....no...just no!"

"You were the one that brought it up. Why are you asking?" Even was obviously intrigued.

"Well, he says they have to talk about everything because nothing is typical or normative for them. It makes them really intimate he says. It got me to thinking...are we in a rut? Do you think we should be more adventurous, talk more maybe?"

"Am I boring you?" Even fake pouted.

Isak laughed. "I would think that my responses to you, even when you hold my hand, should make that pretty clear. But...well...I've bought a book?"

Even's eyebrows hit his hairline, "A book? what kind of book?"

"Well actually I bought it over a year ago when I first came out...but I thought that we could look at it now...you know together?"

"Again...what kind of book?"

"It's an A to Z of gay sex." Isak was getting a little self conscious. Even looked beyond delighted. Gleeful almost.

"Isak, I would absolutely love to do that with you. Were you planning on us taking it with us on holiday to the UK?"

"Very funny! No!"

"Then what are you suggesting then my adventurous one?" Even laughed.

"Jens and Marta leave tomorrow. They want to make the most of their last day with their grandson, so they've offered to stay here tonight with Isak and give us their hotel room instead."

"They offered or you asked?" Even asked suspiciously.

Isak just shrugged.

"Ok it's a date."

They arrived mid afternoon.

"Do you feel weird staying in your own hotel?" Isak asked as he deposited their overnight bag on the floor and plopped himself onto the bed.

"No...but make sure the door is locked just in case. And let's order room service before we start 'reading your book'" Even laughed, making the obligatory air quotes.

They had a simple supper of delicious spinach pasta, which Even knew was the chef's speciality. Even of course had a dessert, mango pavlova as it turned out, while Isak had a coffee.

Once they had finished, they put the trolley outside, locked the door, turned to each other and smiled.

"I feel kind of nervous but I'm not sure why." Isak laughed.

"I know, me too." said Even. "Well, we've got this massive beautiful en-suite room so I've got an idea..."

Half an hour later the two men were sitting in the bathtub surrounded by far too many bubbles, as Even had been in charge of the potions. They had tried to sit at opposite ends facing each other but with Even's giant limbs, that was never going to work. So Isak pulled his husband towards him and let him rest his back against his chest. Both of their knees stuck out the water but at least they fitted the rest of themselves in!

"Is this romantic?" Isak asked confusedly.

"I'm not sure. I mean I like the water and the bubbles, and leaning back against you, feeling your pecs rub against my shoulders is quite enjoyable, your beard on the back of my neck, but it's a bit of a squeeze." Even answered.

"I don't think I like sitting in hot water in general, but I like sitting in hot water with you. But I'm not sure how long I'll last."

He poked at Even's dick as it bobbed in the water between his legs. He giggled. Even giggled with him.

They both sighed, and Isak began to speak.

"I like your dick. I love it actually. It's why I think I know I'm really gay. I remember the first time we had sex. I thought I was going to faint when you touched me, but when I touched you...it was the first time I had touched another man...there. It was like coming home."

Even relaxed against his husband even more. "All we did was jerk each other off, but that doesn't do it justice really. We touched each other and I loved it. It was the first time I had made love in a long time."

"I loved it when we rubbed against each other." Isak whispered

"Mmm, me too."

"I love when your dick hangs out under your shirt, when you're getting undressed. There's something so vulnerable about it." He poked at Even's dick again, watching it disappear under the bubbles and float back up.

"It's not a toy, baby!"

"Yes it is...my toy!" He slipped his arms round Even's chest and began rubbing circles on his tummy, slipping his fingers into the bubbles in his belly button.

"So would you like me to do anything different with my dick? Any kinks or fantasies? I mean, that's what we're meant to be talking about. Do you remember speaking to it once?"

Isak laughed, then became thoughtful, "Weeellllll, I've actually been thinking about it. I'd quite like you to go without underwear for me, or I saw like a little pouch that you can put it in. I think I'd like you to wear that!"

Even put his hand on top of Isak's on his chest. "We can buy it together."

"And maybe, erm maybe, not touch me but only let me touch you...like maybe with your hands tied."

"Ooooh, baby, I wasn't expecting that. I think I'd like that very much. We can work with that! I think I'd like to feel you in charge like that." He lifted Isak's hand and kissed the tips of his soapy fingers, one by one. 

"What about you? What would you like?"

Even paused. "I do have one fantasy. Do you promise not to laugh?"

"Of course, this is the bath of security and safety." He waved his hands about.

"So, I've always kind of had a thing about sportsmen. Would you wear a sports kit for me, maybe even a bit of role play?"

"What sport?" Isak snickered, "Ice hockey goalie?"

"Footballer!" Even exclaimed almost too quickly. "With short shorts, long socks and football boots."

"Wow. That's specific. Will you help me buy it or should I surprise you?"

"Definitely surprise me. Just one day when I get home from work or something."

"Nice! Challenge accepted." Isak cleared his throat. "Can we get out now, and maybe look at the book?"

They managed to get out of the bath, limbs and torsos moving clumsily, nearly slipping at one point but eventually stepping over the edge of the tub, Even first then Isak. They dried each other off with the big fluffy hotel towels and then put on the robes that Even had asked for at reception on the way in. That particular request had garnered a rather salacious wink from his colleague.

They lay together on the bed and Isak opened the book.

"How do you want to play this?" he said. "Will we read it cover to cover or just randomly open it?"

"I prefer the random option...but what then?"

Isak looked at Even and began to speak, "We could open it and read a random section, if both of us like it we'll put it on a list. That will be a "green". If one of us hates something, it's totally off the table and that's a "red" but if we're nor sure, it's an "amber" and we can discuss it. How does that sound?"

"It sounds suspiciously like you have been thinking about this and you have been making this plan for a rather long time!" Even looked sceptically at Isak.

"Maybe I have." and then Isak winked.

"On the outside it looks like the kind of thing that would sit on a coffee table," He opened the book then blushed suddenly and rather furiously, "yeah the coffee table in a gay brothel!" he squealed.

"Is the first page you hit very depraved?" Even sniggered.

Isak twisted the book and showed Even the drawing.

"RED!" They both said instantly. "That looks...unpleasant..."Even added. "Next!"

Isak opened the book again, "Frottage." he declared and read the text out to Even.

"Green." Even smiled.

"Agreed, particularly the behind the knee suggestion." Isak grinned.

"Really?" Even laughed. Isak nodded.

It continued on this way for quite a number of pages, each man declaring as many 'greens' as 'reds' and only one disagreement - Isak didn't like the idea of a nipple piercing whereas Even was all for getting matching ones! Even suggested tattoos and Isak said he'd think about it.

"Next." Even said, "This is sexy fun!"

"Ok...Oh," Isak declared, "Threesomes!"

"You go first...what do you think?" Even said.

"Erm, amber?" Isak blurted out. 

Even raised his eyebrows questioningly. "I wasn't expecting that. Really? Why?" He asked.

"Well, I don't really like the idea of sharing you, of someone else touching you, but it is kind of hot thinking that we were being watched...I think. I'm not sure."

"And do you see this third person as a man or woman?" Even asked gently.

"I hadn't thought that far. What do you think?"

"Well, actually, I've had a threesome before. Sorry!"

"Don't say sorry. When was it?"

"Years ago, early twenties. It was me and a hetero pair, it was a hook up and not a particularly good experience. They were a couple looking for a bit of fun, but I felt a little used afterwords."

Isak touched his face, "Then that's a 'red'. I'm not having anyone feel like that!"

Even was quiet for a minute, "But maybe, if you like the idea of being watched, I could maybe film us or take photos? Just for us. Do you think that might work?"

Isak hummed in agreement, "Actually that sounds hot. I love that idea. But you'd keep them secure? I couldn't handle a sex tape scandal." He snorted.

They lay quiet for a while. 

"I'm getting pretty horny, talking about all this." Even laughed. 

"Yeah, me too."

"There is one thing I was hoping would come up but it hasn't yet. Can I show you? Stop me if you don't want to."

Isak smiled, nodded and kissed his husband. "As long as it's not the first page we opened it at, it'll be fine."

They began to softly kiss, the room was warm and Isak had rarely felt so comfortable and loved. They removed their robes and gently touched and stroked their way around each other's bodies.

"Lie on you side, Isak" Even kissed down his side to his hip bone.

It was not a graceful manoeuvre, and Isak was glad he wasn't being filmed yet as they tried to get in place. Like two halves of a whole, or rather like Yin finding its Yang, they began to slot into place, caressing and touching the whole time, but not using their mouths yet. By the time they were settled, both men were astonishingly aroused and fully erect.

"Together?" Isak asked, from the head of the bed.

"Together." Even agreed, from the opposite end.

It was mutual, hot and sexy as hell.

As they lay in each other's arms afterwards, they both agreed that that was a 'green' event that would definitely be happening again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, loads of things in this fic are real...the glass roofed lavvu, the Vulkana sauna, the lack of mangoes in the arctic circle, the A-Z book (called The Joy of Gay Sex) and especially the briefs that can be printed with faces on them. I know what my other half is getting as a birthday present!


	11. Chapter 11

The flight from Tromsø to Bergen had been quick and efficient, as internal fights within Norway are want to be. The four travellers had been sitting in a row together and they chatted happily and excitedly about their trip. Isak junior was keen to see London and Even was happy to see the place that gave him his husband. Isak just felt relieved that he had the most important people in his life with him, as he faced what he was sure was going to be a huge challenge at best.

The connection and second flight to the UK had been a totally different kettle of fish. It had been beset by problems. Firstly the aeroplane had a problem getting a full flight crew, which caused an hour's delay. Then the landing had had to be delayed due to fog and finally Isak junior's luggage was thought to be lost, until it was found tucked inside a corner of the runway transporter. Along with all this, their seats had been messed up and Isak had to sit alone, miles away from Isak junior and Even, and two rows behind Lea. This had put Isak in a somewhat negative mood. Grumpy to be precise.

Callum had met them from the airport and taken them the long ride to their hotel, why was public transport so inefficient and random in this country? At least the rental car was waiting for them when Callum dropped them off and thankfully, Lea had chosen a good quality hotel. The couple had a room to themselves that had an internal door to Isak junior's, so they had privacy but security as well.

Isak's uncle smiled at him, warm and genuine. "It's so great that you're here." He turned to Lea. "Marianne knows that you both are visiting tomorrow morning, and if all goes well, Even and Isak can join you the day after."

Callum, a man of few words, wished them a good night's sleep and left.

Isak didn't have a good night's sleep. His mind was whirring, full of thoughts, worries and fears, scenarios of what might happen tomorrow rotating through his head like a bad movie. He looked at Even lying on his back next to him. His eyes were lightly closed, his breathing gentle, his lips slightly apart and his body inordinately relaxed looking. Isak envied his peace. He reached out and touched Even's bare shoulder, just trying to ground himself and steal some of the calm that he exuded. Even's eyes fluttered open and looked at his husband.

"I'm so sorry," Isak whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"What wrong baby? Can't sleep?"

Isak shook his head and big hot tears began to form in his eyes. "What if she hates me?" He asked.

Even said nothing, but lifted his arm and let Isak tuck his head into his shoulder. He held onto him tightly as the tears fell and wet his shoulder. Isak clung onto him in return and Even kissed the top of his head.

"No one could hate you." And he spoke soothing words and nonsense sounds until eventually, at some unknown point in the night they both fell asleep.

Even, Lea, Isak and Isak junior were eating breakfast in the hotel. Isak junior was explaining excitedly about his and Even's plans for they day in London. Isak felt exhausted. He could hear words like 'train', 'museum' and 'tower', but the sounds were muffled, as if under water.

He knew he was zoning out. He was aware that he had gone very quiet. He was becoming anxious again about his and Lea's meeting with Marianne. What if his mum didn't recognise him? Or what if she confused him with Callum like before and got confused or upset? He remembered how distressed she used to become. Perhaps she would be angry with him because she would remember how he abandoned her just to suit himself. He knew he had been selfish to leave her, but at the time he had been so lost and alone couldn't think what else to do. 

His fork was in the air...holding still...just hovering over his plate of eggs. Very gently he felt Even's palm slide over the back of his hand and guide it down to rest on the table. He looked up into a pair of very concerned, very blue eyes. There was a deep crease between Even's eyebrows.

"Isak? Are you ok? You zoned out for a bit there."

He looked round the table and saw his stepson and sister also looking at him with concern.

"Yeah. Yes. Sorry. I was just thinking." He mumbled.

"Do you want me to come today, baby? I can wait in the car. Isak won't mind." He looked at his son who nodded his head, smiling gently.

He paused, not sure what to say. The silence stretched again. 

"Isak? " Even prompted. "Do you want a bit of space?"

Isak's eyes cleared again, "Yes. Sorry. No, I'm ok. No!" His brain caught up, "Lea and I will be fine. You two should have your day of sightseeing."

Even kissed him gently on the cheek. "Ok, but call me if you need me. Please?"

"I will." And he kissed Even's cheek response.

It was raining. Isak sighed. How could the weather in October be worse in the UK than the weather in the Arctic Circle! He felt damp and cold and the sky hung low and dreary, or perhaps it was just his state of mind. He and Lea had driven across familiar but changed streets from his childhood and were now standing in front of his mum's new flat. So new that he didn't remember them. He looked directly at Lea and pressed the entry buzzer. The intercom clicked and they were buzzed up. No one said anything.

They stood outside the flat's internal door, it slowly opened and in front of them, in front of him, was an old woman...except it wasn't. 

It was his mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many places in the UK are lovely, Isak's just a bit 'glass half empty' atm.


	12. Chapter 12

The lady in front of them had obviously made an effort. Her hair was nearly combed, short and grey, looking like it had been cut recently. She was wearing simple trousers and a jumper but with a slight dusting of powder and smear of lipstick. Her face was resting and passive. Isak could smell a familiar and light floral fragrance. It tugged at something deep inside of him. He felt the urge to cry again rise in his throat but he took a deep breath and forced himself to step forward.

"Hello mum. It's Isaac. Nice to see you again." He smiled, "Lea's come too." He pointed as she stepped forward and smiled as well.

His mum stood staring, like she was trying to place them. Then, very slowly a smile elongated across her lips, like a shadow lengthening at the end of a sunny day.

"Isaac! Lea! How lovely to see you. Callum said you were coming. I've got things all set for tea."

She led them into the sitting room which had a little table set for three people in the corner. 

"I'll just go and put the kettle on."

It was a very pleasant room, Isak thought, a bright window, with colourful curtains and modern furniture. As he looked round his eye caught on a chest of drawers, the surface of which was crowded...full. He wandered over and felt his breath hitch.

"Lea. Come look." She quickly moved over and stood beside him. The top of the cabinet was full of photographs. Some in frames and some just stuck up with tape. There were pictures of Marianne when she was younger as well as more up to date ones with people who must be her friends. Callum and his family were there too. There were a myriad baby pictures of Isak and Lea, together and separately. In some they were playing, in some held by family members or their mum. Their school photos made up a little timeline of their developments: tooth loss and gain, growing in height and Isak noted, some rather awful haircuts. There were their two graduation photographs and one of Lea from perhaps ten years ago at the Grand Canyon. She picked it up.

"I sent this to her in a Christmas card." She into and explained. He nodded.

In a new frame on the left hand side there was a photo that Isak couldn't stop looking at. It was a photo of him and Even on their wedding day. Isak was grinning from ear to ear and Even was looking at him in adoration. It was one of the ones that Isak had shared with Callum online.

Marianne wandered through with a teapot and a plate of biscuits. She was concentrating on being careful as she settled them on the table. Then she looked up.

"Ah, you've found my memories. I get a little muddled in my head sometimes, so someone at the centre suggested I put all my memories out in the open where I can see them. Callum helped me. Do you like it?"

Lea spoke first. "Mum it's just lovely. I can't believe you still have all these. There's even a photo of Jasper. I was only ten when he died."

"Of course I have them all. You two are the most important things I have ever done. I love looking at these."

Isak looked up. "Mum?"

"Yes son?"

A sob escaped from Isak's throat. "Oh God mum, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I left you. I'm so sorry I stayed away. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He kept repeating.

Marianne looked worried. Then she simply opened her arms and beckoned for Isak to come towards her. He walked until he was in her embrace, but he felt awkward and didn't know what to do, where to put his hands, his arms just hanging at his side. It had been so long since he had been held by a parent. Her head only reached his chest but she patted his back like one would a baby. He bent down until his face was hidden in her neck. Her scent was stronger here and he could feel something inside of him start to melt. He raised his arms and gently placed them round his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry." He could feel himself beginning to struggle with the words. "I wasn't strong enough to help you. Please don't hate me."

Marianne pulled back and looked up at him,

"Oh Isaac." She whispered softly. "You're my son. From the first second I saw you, I loved you, I will love you forever." She pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I could never hate you."

Then she turned to Lea and beckoned her to a hug.

"I love you very much my baby girl. I am so glad you have come to visit together." And she kissed her cheek as well. "Now let's have tea."

Isak sat at the table, and looked at Lea. He could see the emotion travelling all over her face in waves and wondered if his looked the same.

"Now..." Said Marianne, "Tell me all your news."

Between them, Lea and Isak filled the next few hours with the story of their lives. They told their mum about their successes and saw her face shine. They told her about their mistakes and failures and felt her sympathy and concern. She, in turn, told them a little about the centre that she visited and the friends that she had made there.

"What's Even like?" She asked simply.

"He's amazing. He's kind and thoughtful, but he keeps me on my toes...doesn't let me wallow. He is an amazing dad and I really love him. He takes care of me and I take care of him. You see he..." and at this Isak paused. 

How would his mum take the news that Even had a mental condition. Would she see it as a treachery that he left her but stayed with him? He looked at Marianne and saw her gentle smile.

"...he's got bipolar condition, so things can be hard for him sometimes. He's really good at managing it, but sometimes...well you know. Sometimes he just can't help it and I'm there for him when he needs me." He finished.

"I'm so pleased to hear that he has you. I'm so sorry about his condition but you seem to make a good team."

Isak looked at her nervously. "You don't mind?"

"Mind what?"

"That I left you, but chose to be with someone who also has mental health problems? That I...I don't know...just....this!"and he pointed at the three of them.

Lea had been listening to the whole exchange and now spoke, "Isaac, why are you always so worried?"

"I guess. I don't know. Well I do actually. I still just feel so guilty...for going. I'm not sure I'll ever not." He sighed

Marianne lifted both of her hands and reached out one to each of her children's hands.

"Both of you listen carefully. I have had a long time to think and this is all I'm going to say on the matter so I mean it...listen carefully."

They both nodded.

"I was ill and I did not seek treatment. I was ill and I put the burden of care on you two. It was wrong. When Lea left I should have noticed but I was selfish and clung to you Isaac. You had no choice but to leave. The help I get now makes me happier and healthier. I know I still have problems and bad days but I really think that this, right now, was the right time for all of this to happen. So no more worrying about the past. I think we're going to have a lovely future now. Don't you?"

They both nodded and smiled again, words struggling to form, so they all took a sip of tea.

Eventually it was time for them to leave, Isak could see that Marianne was getting fatigued and he didn't want to over tire her. As they said their goodbyes Isak asked if they could come back tomorrow and bring Even. This totally delighted Marianne and arrangements were made for 11am again.

On their drive back to the hotel, Lea was very quiet.

"Is something wrong, Lee?" Isak asked, using a pet name that had been unspoken for many years.

"I have to go back to the States tomorrow." She spoke quickly. "Something has come up at work. I tried to sort it out remotely last night but it didn't work. They need me there."

"Oh." Isak felt the disappointment in his heart carry into his voice.

"I'm sorry. They rely on me."

"No, it's ok. Today was a good day, and you've kept in touch with mum, unlike me..." He paused. "I'm glad you came to Norway to find me. I'm glad we did this."

"And we'll really keep in touch this time. It's too important to lose again. You're too important to lose again, and your lovely family."

"They're your family too now, you know. Including Jens and Marta!"

Lea just laughed, "I suppose they are." She paused, "and Isaac, or rather Isak, mum's right you know. This is good. Life I mean, it's good now."

Isak nodded and smiled.

Even and Isak had owned London, according to Isak junior. Over dinner he entertained the adults with stories about their day. He loved every moment of it. He described in detail the skeletons of dinosaurs, Egyptian mummies and stuffed elephants. He told a very funny story about Even trying to make small talk (not a natural Norwegian skill). He had ordered a pastry at the museum cafe and thanked the waitress as he left and said that it was so tasty it must "sell like minced shit." The look on her face was a picture Isak chuckled.

Over dessert, Even couldn't NOT have the chocolate cake, Isak junior started yawning so wide that Even decided to shuffle him off to bed. 

Isak and Lea sat and had a night cap together and then Even came back and joined the siblings in the bar. 

"I don't think Isak wasted a moment today."Even laughed. "He's going to be talking about it for months." He looked at Lea. "How was your day? Sorry I didn't ask earlier. I wasn't sure if you wanted to chat about it in front of the youngster."

They looked at each other and smiled, "Really good. Like really good."

The look on Even's face showed that he was just as delighted as they were.

"So good," Isak continued, "that despite Lea having to leave, mum is keen to meet you two tomorrow. Are you up for that?"

"I can't wait!" Even exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is still interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

Even and Isak walked along the park path, the backs of their fingers rubbing lightly and their hands swinging. The weather had improved considerably and the day was actually bright and welcoming. The air was still cold, but the breeze was fresh and invigorating and jackets, gloves and hats kept them warm. 

In front of them Isak junior and Marianne were walking slowly, dawdling as they talked constantly, heads bowed to be closer. Isak was just a little taller. Marianne had her arms through Isak's elbow and he in return was resting his gloved fingers lightly on top of hers. Bits of their conversation floated back to the two men: they spoke of Oslo and Tromsø, of school and careers and the sights of London. 

Isak smiled at Even, "I can't believe how well those two get on! Isak's English is so good and mum seems to be eating up his every word."

Even held onto Isak's hand tighter, "And I can't believe how emotional it's making me. Mum and Dad died over ten years ago, but I wish they had had this with Isak."

Marianne stopped and turned round to the two men, "Isak has had an excellent idea that we should all go to the park cafe for hot chocolate as a treat. Are you boys in?"

The cafe was delightfully warm after the cold autumnal air outside. The windows were steamed up with the heat from the coffee machine and the breaths from the other customers as they warmed up. The little group sat with their hands rounds four mugs that were nearer puddings than beverages: hot chocolate piled high with marshmallows, cream, chocolate flakes and sprinkles. Even was in heaven, and Isak junior wasn't far behind. Marianne just stared at it.

"I don't even know where to begin." She giggled, it came out with a girlish flourish.

Isak junior just picked his up and stuck his face right in and drank, so Marianne copied him. When they pulled their lips away from the mugs there was cream and chocolate coating their faces from their chins to their cheeks and the tips of their noses. Isak and Even both let out a delighted laugh that made the other two join them. Even wiped Isak junior's face with a napkin and Isak tenderly did the same for his mum.

"Dad, can you pass me the rucksack please." Isak junior asked.

He turned to Marianne, his face suddenly all serious. "I didn't know if you would want this. I made it for you before we left and I thought I would see how we got on as to whether I would give it to you. I think you'll like it so I'm going to give it to you now."

He took out a scrapbook, very homemade looked, bulging and full. The front of it said...'To Grandma Marianne from Isak', with a picture of Isak junior pasted on the front. He passed it over. Marianne slid her mug out of the way and sat the book gently on the table. She very carefully began to turn the pages. Some of them had photos stuck in, some had drawings. There were maps and images and articles. As she looked, Isak junior began to explain.

"It's a scrapbook of our life in Norway. So that you can see what it's like. There is a section on Oslo and one on Tromsø. I've put in photographs of dad's hotel and Isak's lab, as well as my school. I've drawn my favourite view and so has dad (although his is of Isak reading!) Then there's photographs of the wedding and all the things we've gotten up to over the past year or so. I've added one of my mum Sonja and stepdad Erik so you know what they look like. I've also put our friends in there too. I've labelled everything so I hope it makes sense."

Marianne turned to a page just past the middle but there were no more images.

"Oh." She said in a small voice. "There's no more."

"Well, that was on purpose Marianne." Even spoke. "We've left space so that you can add more from our visit this week but also from all the things that have still to happen. There's so much more to come, don't you think?" And he looked at his husband.

Isak was awestruck. Who was this amazing man that seemed to just know Isak? He knew how to support him, and love him, how to challenge him and push him to be the best version of himself. He looked at his stepson with gratitude and love.

"Isak, that is amazing. I can't believe you did all that...and in secret too. Thank you so much." The boy grinned, pleased with his project. Marianne was nodding vigorously. 

"Show me your friends?" She asked him.

As Isak and Marianne bent their heads over the book, Isak turned to Even and kissed him squarely and forcefully on the lips. He pulled back a little and looked at him.

"I can't thank you enough." He whispered.

"You don't have to." Even smiled.

"But I do. I don't think I could ever have done this without you, and you haven't just helped it happen, you have made it better. I'm better with you. My family is better now that you and Isak are in it. I honestly can't thank you enough."

"I can think of a few ways." Even laughed and winked, sort of.

Out of the corner of his eye, Isak could see that Marianne and Isak were watching them.

"Do they do this much?" She asked cheekily.

"All the time!" Isak sighed, and gave an Olympic standard eye roll. Even and Isak burst out laughing.

\----

The little family had two more days of visits of which they made the most. They did some more walking, but Marianne and asked if they would take her shopping. They had gone to a huge supermarket where Marianne had treated herself to some new photo frames as well as stationary - she planned to be writing a lot more, especially letters. Isak junior had printed out some of the photos from yesterday that he had taken on his phone, and Marianne had especially loved the one of their faces covered in cream!

As they drove home they passed a multiplex cinema, which Even noticed immediately. He looked it up on his phone and saw that it did 'Classic Movie Afternoons' and today was Singing in the Rain. Marianne was delighted, she loved Gene Kelly. So that led to all four of them, two massive soft drinks and popcorn between them, sitting in the almost front row, watching a seventy year old movie. It didn't surprise Isak that as Even and Marianne sang along, Even knew all the words. The two Isak's just sat beside them looking bewildered.

It was their last morning. Their flight was early afternoon and they were sitting in Marianne's living room, table strewn with dirty cups and plates, biscuit crumbs and wrappers. The hire car was parked outside full of bags and suitcases.

"It's time for us to go, mum. It's been such a good visit. Don't worry though, Even and I will tidy up first."

The two men gathered the things away and went to the kitchen to wash up. There was something about doing the dishes in someone else's house that made you more careful and neater. They completed the job in silence, listening to Isak and Marianne chat to each other next door.

"So I'll write you letters to tell you how my hockey games go, and I've got a skiing competition coming up too." Isak junior spoke softly. "And I'll send more photos for the scrapbook."

"That would be lovely, son." Marianne answered. "I never thought you would like sports like that, you always just played football."

Isak and Even walked back through, rolling down their sleeves.

She continued, "Ah, here's Callum and his friend come to take you home. Are you staying at Callum's tonight?" She looked perplexed, and then round her flat, "I suppose you'll have to, I don't have a bedroom for you anymore. Why not? Where does Lea sleep."

Isak looked up at his papa confused. Even looked quickly at his husband. 

"Can you take Isak out to the car?" He whispered. Even nodded and held out his hand for his son, who despite his age, took it gratefully. But before he left Isak junior bent down and kissed Marianne on the cheek. Isak saw her reach up with her palm and rest it over the place where his stepson's lips had touched. Small smile on her face.

Once they were alone he sat down beside her. 

"Everything is tidy, Marianne." He said. "I'm going to have to go now. Will you be ok?"

She nodded. Thanks for visiting Callum, it's been really lovely." Then she looked at him square in the eye. "No, you're not Callum. You look so like Callum but you're Isak. Isak. All grown up. And your lovely family." And she smiled.

Isak leaned down and kissed her other cheek. "They're your lovely family too now mum. I'll keep in touch and we'll hopefully see each other soon."

He felt awful leaving her alone, but they had to leave now to meet their check-in time. He'd call Callum from the car just to fill him in.

At the door he stopped and turned around. He said the only thing that seemed to make sense,

"Love you, mum."

"I love you too, son."

As he closed the door to walk to the car Isak suddenly felt everything, all the emotions, all at once: the overwhelming joy from their visit, the steady peace of their reconciliation and the surprising pain of the separation. And he realised how lucky he was to be able to feel any of these things.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I live in the UK and Brexit is embarrassing. I'm also old and need everyone to live happily ever after...so I couldn't help myself I had to find solace and peace in this story. Sorry if this is too sweet or too cheesy (yuck, that sounds awful!) for you.

Winter hit Tromsø like a brick wall, a brick wall made of ice, snow, darkness and sub zero temperatures. Daylight grew shorter and shorter until eventually the sun refused to peep above the horizon. 

Isak's work schedule had kicked in with a vengeance and he was pretty much working the longest days he had ever done, five days a week. However, as he loved his job this wasn't really a problem (and also, he noted with a smile, if this had been in the UK, he would have been expected to work overtime as well as at the weekend). Even was also working full on as, unlike more southerly cities, Tromsø became a haven for Northern Lights chasers from all over the world in the winter. October to March was actually peak season!

However, their days off, either separately or together became an important solace. Isak guarded Even's mental health fiercely, making sure he had down time and kept up with his appointments. He even bought him a special sunlight lamp, and made him use it every day to try and counteract the effects of the long dark days. Isak for his part embraced all that winter in Tromsø had to offer and was outside as much as he was inside, mostly skiing.

Isak communicated regularly with his mum, they had decided that he would phone every Sunday night to tell her about his week, and this consistent schedule seemed to be working well. More often than not Even and Isak junior would also chat, although Isak junior also wrote weekly newsletters to her and included pictures, articles and drawings that he thought she might find interesting.

Isak also texted Lea regularly and they sometimes Skyped, although not that often.

Isak couldn't believe how good his life was. He was managing his anxiety much better, and although he still had moments, he hadn't had a severe attack for months.

He and Even were lying in bed one Sunday night near the end of November, snuggled together under the duvet and blankets...they both liked to be toasty warm.

"I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop." Isak sighed in English.

Even twisted round to face him and answered also in English but with a puzzled smile on his face, "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Isak returned to Norwegian, "I mean, everything is so good, I keep expecting the bad thing to happen."

Even looked at him with a very concerned face and gently stroked his cheek with the tips of his finger.

"Isak, rotten things do happen. It's life. But are you really just waiting for something bad to come our way?"

"I know it's stupid, but I can't help it. I can't actually think of any part of my life where I'm not content. Is that normal?"

"No idea." Even shrugged, "I think it is just the number one benefit of being married to me." He giggled.

Isak snuggled closer to him. "I know you're joking, but you're right, you know. My life has gotten so much better since I met you. I mean, mentally I'm healthier, and socially I have more real friends than I've ever had...all three of them!" 

Even brushed Isak's eyebrow with his thumb.

"I've reconciled with my mum and have a bigger family than I had ever dreamed of."

"What's mine is your's." Even smirked, "including the grumpy teen."

"You DO know that Isak is a total delight?" 

Even nodded. "Yeah, I do really."

"And physically I feel so healthy."

"And physically..." Even moved his hands down Isak's body, "you've never been more sexually satisfied nor had such an accomplished lover." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"All true," Isak sighed, "Want to show me just how accomplished?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Before they knew it they were having rather good sex, bundled under the covers. To keep the heat in, Even had spooned Isak from behind and was gently rocking into him.

"More!" Isak demanded, pushing his hips back into his husband's crotch. 

"Baby..." Even whispered in his ear, giving it a little lick. "This position is good for intimacy and tenderness, but not so much for the pounding. I just don't have the leverage."

Isak took matters into his own hands, well, thighs actually, and manoeuvred them until Even was sitting with his back against the headboard and Isak lowered himself, rather abruptly, onto him, rocking to and fro...covers round his shoulders, like a little cocoon.

Even placed his feet flat on the bed for a better reach and felt a delicious moan escape from his husband.

"That's it, baby." He encouraged, "Let me hear how good you feel."

"How good YOU make me feel." Isak moaned back.

As they built up a rhythm neither man noticed the bed squeaking. Along with their recurring groans, and at one point a high pitched whine from Even and an almost scream from Isak, it made for some noisy sex. Suddenly a voice shouted across the hallway.

"For fuck's sake. I'm doing my best to ignore it but that squeak is breaking through the sound in my headphones. Either buy me expensive noise cancelling headphones, get a new bed or SHUT UP!" Isak junior yelled across the tiny hall and two closed doors.

The two men sniggered and chuckled and finished each other off by hand, as quietly as possible.

"Yeah, he's a fucking delight!" Even snorted, and they fell asleep wrapped up together in a rather disgusting but wonderful mess.

The next morning Isak was gulping down his coffee, scrolling through his phone quickly as he was about to leave. Even had already left for an early shift and Isak junior had gone with him to meet Dànel to go over homework or something. Isak suspected he just needed a little space the morning after the night before! He smiled to himself and shook his head.

"Oh!" He said out loud to his phone screen. He looked around and then felt silly as he was alone in the house.

He was on his Facebook page. He didn't use it much, but it was a good way to keep up with his uncle Callum so he checked in every now and then. There was a friend request. From Jonas Vasquez.

Isak quickly put the phone down, almost threw it actually, on the table and then stared at it. He could feel his heart beating. What was he doing, it wasn't contaminated! Why was he having such a strong reaction to a friend request from a school friend that he hadn't seen since he was sixteen?

He knew why...Because just reading that name had catapulted him back in time to the teenager who was crushing on his best friend but had been told by his mum that it was a test from God and to not give in to it. He felt almost immediately the same confusion...the same fear...the same self loathing. The same feeling of what he now knew was internalised homophobia.

He picked the phone up quickly and before he could change his mind he clicked accept, turned his phone off and put it deep in the bottom of his bag. He'd worry about this later.

Over dinner, Isak told Even,

"I got a friend request this morning..."

"Oh? Who from?"

"Jonas"

"Jonas? Jonas?? Oh Jonas!" Even's eyes widened.

"Who on earth is Jonas?" Isak junior asked.

"He was a school friend, when I was your age actually."

"Did you not see him after school?'

"No. No I didn't." Then Isak decided to tell the truth. "Actually, at the time I had a crush on him but Grandma Marianne believed that it was a test from God, back then she didn't believe in...well...being gay. So I stopped talking to him."

"Does he know about papa and you?" Isak asked, partly interested.

"I have no idea."

"Did you accept his request?" Even joined in.

"Yes, but I haven't looked all day."

"Do you want me to look?"

"Yes please..."

Even opened the app on Isak's phone. "There's a message from him. Will I read it out?"

Isak nodded.

Hi Isak. I hope you remember me from school. We were pretty close although drifted apart as kids do. I was actually visiting my father-in-law at a day centre - he has Alzheimers - when your mum recognised me. I couldn't believe it! I remember you telling me that she struggled with depression. Well. She noticed me immediately and began chatting. I really can't believe that she remembered me! She pulled out a scrapbook from her bag and began to fill me in on everything you have been up to. I must say, it's a while since I've seen a mother quite so proud of her offspring. Aha ha. Anyway. It made me think that we should catch up. What do you think?

Even finished reading and looked up. "Wow!" He said. 

Isak junior agreed with him. "Double wow!"

"Will you reply?" Even asked.

"Of course," Isak smiled. "It should be interesting to catch up...it's not like there are any secrets, or like I have to build up courage to come out to him or anything, mum has certainly seen to that. It HAS been over twenty years. It might be nice." And he smiled happily to himself.

"Actually, I've got some news as well." Even continued. "Sonja will be in Norway over Christmas and she has asked if she and Erik could spend it with us. What do you think?"

Isak junior was nearly bouncing out of his chair. "Really, that's amazing! When are they coming? Where will they stay? I can't wait! They'll love Tromsø."

Even glanced at his husband, his eyes asking the same question, if this was ok?

Isak smirked, "Who could argue with such enthusiasm! Will you get them a room at the hotel?"

"No, we're fully booked, but I've a found a cabin they can have. It's a bit more expensive because it's three bedrooms, but Sonja said it was ok."

"Well, it certainly sounds like Christmas will be fun."

Suddenly Isak's phone began ringing. The three of them turned to look at it. That hardly ever happened. 

"Who would ring me?" He wondered out loud.

He picked up the phone and saw his Uncle Callum's number. He felt his stomach lurch and sink to his feet. This couldn't be good news!

"Hi Callum?" He answered carefully in English.

"Yes. Oh...ok. When? Oh, well that sounds fine. Uh huh. Perhaps send me the details and I'll see what we can do. Ok. Speak to you soon. Bye"

Even looked carefully at Isak, "Is everything ok?"

"Erm yes. Very much so actually. Mum and Callum have been talking and they would like to come for Christmas. Well actually Callum, his wife and mum!" He looked at Even. Could they stay here?"

"We've only got two bedrooms, and the living space down here is hardly suitable for bunking up." Even was reluctant to be negative.

"No, you're right." He sighed. "And the hotel is definitely full?"

Isak junior piped up, "Couldn't Grandma Marianne stay with mum and Erik? You said they had two spare rooms?"

Even grinned at him and ruffled his half, Isak shook him off, but was smiling, "Youngster, you are a genius!" 

\---

Even had decided that it was time to 'go big or go home'! Isak wasn't sure at first, when Even suggested it, but what the hell!

\---

Isak glanced round the room. He could hardly believe it. 

He and Even and Isak junior had spent yesterday, which was little Christmas Eve in Norway, together...just the three of them. They had eaten a huge lunch with rice pudding, played board games and gone for a walk, which Isak has loved every minute of. They had chatted about everything, philosophising about big ideas as well as discussing stupid things like whether Swedish or Norwegian chocolate was better. Isak had bought the two men in his life a present for this day and he was delighted to see that he had managed to surprise them. For Isak he had bought a science book of the environment. It was full of colour photos as well as the tales of the scientist who collected the data. He loved it. For Even he had bought a huge coffee table book of Renaissance paintings, including detailed reproductions of the works in the Sistine Chapel. He loved it too. Isak loved them both.

And here he was in a room full of people that he would never in a million years have thought that he would be. As soon as Marianne had requested a Christmas visit, Even had decided to turn it into a massive party for their family and friends, using the large cabin that Sonja was renting as their venue. And Isak was so glad that he had agreed.

Marianne was sitting in a corner listening intently to Isak junior, as he showed her his science book. Dànel and Sofie were with them, just as interested. Jens and Marta were standing in the kitchen with Blue and Amir, they seemed to have made a nice friendship. Arne had come and was talking to Sofie's parents and Dànel's mum Elve. Sonja and Erik were on the sofa laughing with Even, while Lea, his uncle Callum and his wife Kate stood and spoke to each other quietly in English.

Isak was having difficulty understanding the feeling inside of him. He was overwhelmed at the effort these people had made to be part of his life. As the emotion bubbled up he surprised himself by tapping his glass of fizzy wine with a spoon. Everyone went quiet and turned to look at him.

He swallowed thickly. He caught Even's eye, who was beaming at him like the sun.

"Erm hello everyone" he began in Norwegian. "Thank you so much for coming." He then switched to English.

"I hope you don't mind if I make a little speech, but...well I can't seem to help myself." A ripple of laughter went round the room.

He took a deep breath. "My life has changed so dramatically in the last two years that I don't think I would have believed anyone if they had told me. When I came on holiday to Oslo I was a mess. I was lost and so alone." He looked at his mum, "I was estranged from my family and was hidden so deeply in the closet that I couldn't even see the light of day." More gentle laughter. "I had hurt people I cared about and...well you all know!"

"And then I met Even. The most gentle, caring, thoughtful man in the whole world. One look at his bottom was enough to make me open that closet door." 

Even turned round and wiggled. Isak junior groaned audibly.

"Everything good that is in this room now is because of him. So I would like to make a toast. I'm getting sentimental here but I'm sure you can forgive me. To my friends, thank you for making me part of your life. To my family, thank you for letting me back in. To my new family, thank you for welcoming me. And to Even, thank you for loving me, and taking me from that lonely man to someone who is so rich in all the ways that matter." 

And he finished, "This is one of the first phrases I learned in Norwegian...Jeg elsker deg veldig, kyss meg igjen...I love you very much, kiss me again?"

Even walked over, and as he always would, did as Isak asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the reading, kudos and comments.
> 
> I would like to improve my writing. I'm on Tumblr as 'vmcgmidlifecrisis' if you have any advice or suggestions.


End file.
